New Recruit
by brightspark10
Summary: ByakuyaXOC Kuchiki Byakuya has more on his plate than he can handle. Rogue Shinigami hidden within the Gotei 13, the Kuchiki Elders pressuring him to get married and a new recruit who was supposed to be helping with the paperwork.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own bleach

Read and review!!!!!

_Thoughts_

Byakuya was finding himself swamped with paperwork day after day, and with his vice captain Renji not really helping, the paperwork was getting back logged. He was beginning to consider recruiting another shinigami into the squad to help out as no one else from the squad was spare.

He was not one to complain, usually calm and collected, he did his duty as captain well and efficiently. Being a noble he wasn't a stranger to hard work, but these amounts of paperwork were getting ridiculous and distracted him from other important duties.

He had heard that Unohana Taichou was trying to push one of the shinigami's from her division into another one, he thought about it for a moment, _he must be quite a bad shinigami in order to be pushed out of the 4__th__ division_. It was a well known fact that the 4th division were pushovers and were bullied by the other divisions, mainly the 11th. They usually excelled at kidou rather than actual combat and since paperwork would not be the only thing on their duties, it may not be a wise idea to recruit from them.

Even worse would be recruiting from the academy itself, especially since they would be understand the importance or procedures that the paperwork entailed. Also the affects of the tremendous reiatsu that he sometimes released would hurt brand new shinigami's.

He soon realized that whilst he was thinking about these things that he was dazing out the window. _I should get back to work_, he sighed.

In the 4th division Unohana Taichou was holding a meeting with a subordinate. Unohana Taichou was sat down on the floor behind a little table drinking tea when a shinigami girl walked into the room.

The girl bowed her head in respect from her Taichou, and then sat down at the table.

"Taichou, you wanted to see me?" The girl asked.

"Yes Maaya, I wanted to talk to you about your transfer to another division." Smiled the kind captain. The eyes of the girls looked up to meet the captains.

"I wanted to talk to you about that too," her large lucid brown eyes suddenly filled with fierce determination, "I don't want to leave the squad."

Unohana smiled sadly, "you must understand that it is not that we do not want you, it is that you are capable of so much more, staying here will limit your strength whilst you have the potential to gain much more."

Maaya looked down in disappointment letting her long black her fall slightly in front of her face. "I doubt any of the other divisions would take me, they all think I'm a reject anyway."

Maaya looked at her captain, sometimes she just couldn't understand Unohana, but she greatly admired and adored her as a leader. She was somehow gentle yet completely terrifying at the same time, shown by the amount of times she scared of the shinigami in the 11th division. She was her idol, and that was why she joined the 4th division in the first place.

"You may go and get back to you normal duties now." Unohana excused her.

She was immensely disappointed about leaving the squad, but she knew her captain was right, she wasn't meant to be in this squad. Unohana made it sound like she had no idea the extent of her reiatsu, if only she knew what Maaya was capable of.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own bleach

Read and review!!!!!

_Thoughts_

Byakuya sat at his desk, having another late night at this division head quarters finishing off work, when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." He responded.

Unohana Taichou stepped and greeted Byakuya with a smile, "I'm sorry to bother you so late Kuchiki Taichou, but there was something I would like to discuss with you."

"What is it?" he replied coolly but respectfully.

"I heard you were thinking of recruiting another member into the division to help with your paperwork," she said gesturing to the piles and piles of paper on his desk.

"I see the news has spread like wild fire," he has not meant it to get out and had told only one person, Renji. _Renji would be doing extra work for this._

"I have the perfect person for you." She smiled happily.

"Unohana Taichou, I -"

"You don't have to give an answer now, but please consider it."

Byakuya looked at Unohana, _she must have great faith in this person to be here,_ "I will consider it."

"Thank you, I think I will be going then, have a nice night Kuchiki Taichou."

She was gone. And Byakuya sighed, he would do has he said, he was a man of his word.

* * *

Maaya sat at her desk in the 4th division doing some paperwork as the day was slow and not many people had been coming in with injuries which needed healing.

A sudden burst of sound filled the room making Maaya jump, it was loud voices yelling and arguing. She went to take a look at the source of the disturbance to find that the 11th squad were bullying Hanatarō Yamada, the 7th seat of the squad, known as Hana-chan to Maaya. She didn't like the way that even though the 4th squad was relied upon to heal everyone they still had to put up with a lot of crap from the other squads.

"Hey! What do you guys think you are doing?!" Maaya approached them as they began throwing things and scaring the nurses.

They looked Maaya up and down and then laughed, "Hey, you're pretty hot, maybe you should give me an examination instead of him," whilst grabbing Maaya wrist and pulling her towards him.

She pulled back in disgust, "let go of me," she barely whispered, "now." She was getting angry.

"What baby, don't you want to play?" he added creepily.

Kuchiki Byakuya watched from a distance, he did not like the way the man talked to that girl, it was extremely rude and disrespectful. He was about to approach them but before he could act, the girl punched the man in the face sending him flying through the wall landing against the far wall of the other room, unconscious. He noticed that the nurses and other shinigami sweat dropped. Byakuya looked at the girls face, he did not recognise her, but he did not know many shinigami within the 4th squad. Yet she seemed quite strong being able to take out a member of the 11th squad with a single blow.

"Maaya-san, I think you went a bit too far." Hanatarō said in his timid voice.

She look the damage she caused and scratched the back of her head with one hand whilst picking up a bit of broken stone in the other and laughed apologetically, "Gomen Hana-chan, I got a bit carried away and he was being really annoying."

"I think we may have to heal him again now." said the gentle and slightly amused voice of Unohana Taichou from behind them, "Hanatarō could you please put him back into a bed and tend to any injuries he has sustained."

"Hai," he and the other nurses picked up the man.

Unohana then turned to Maaya, "next time could you please leave the walls intact."

"Gomen Taichou, but-"

"I know how they can be, but just try and humour them next time, or at the very least don't destroy the building." She smiled down and placed a hand on Maaya's bowed head.

Maaya nodded.

Kuchiki Taichou walked over to Unohana, he had matters to attend to after all, he didn't come to the 4th division head quarters to stand around idly. His grandfather had fallen ill lately and he had been instructed to get some medicine, usually the medicine would have been delivered however due to the slowness of that method Byakuya thought that he would come and personally get it.

"Unohana Taichou," he bowed as a greeting, "I believe you have some medicine that the Kuchiki clan has requested."

Maaya looked at the 6th squad captain, she had heard from the girls from her squad that he was handsome and now she agreed, however there a certain coldness that surrounded him. She could sense how powerful he was by the stillness of his reiatsu, as if a calm surface on a pool of water that was deceptively deep.

Byakuya noticed that the girl was staring at him, her eyes were large, dark brown but very had a lucid quality which made it hard to decipher what she was thinking. He met her eyes half expecting her to turn away, instead she met his as well sending a indiscernible shiver down his spine.

Maaya was disrupted from his daze by Unohana, "Maaya would you please show Kuchiki Taichou to the store room and get him the medicine, it has the Kuchiki Clan crest stamped on it."

"Hai!" Maaya bowed, "Kuchiki Taichou please follow me."

They walked silently to the store room and Kuchiki stood outside whilst Maaya went and searched for the box containing the medicine.

"Ano, is this the one?" she said bringing out a box which has some sort of stamp on it.

"No."

She picked up another one and brought it out. "This one?"

"No."

This carried on until Byakuya was really irritated and started suspecting that she didn't actually know what the Kuchiki crest looked like, when she emerged again, for the 5th time holding another box which was clearly not his, he thought to ask.

"Do you even know what the Kuchiki crest looks like?" he asked in an annoyed tone, accidentally letting some of his reiatsu leak as he spoke, it was harder to control when you got angry, making the other shinigami that were around shake and leave the premises quickly. Yet she didn't seem to notice.

"Gomen," she admitted, "Not this one either then."

He sighed and gave in, "I will help you look."

"That's alright, it's kind of messy in there." She panicked.

"It will take all day otherwise, and I do not have the time spare as you seemed to have." he said coldly, which made Maaya sweat drop.

They sat in the extremely messy and dusty store room sorting through box after box, not only was Byakuya being made to do this he also had to get dust which wasn't good for his expensive scarf, "Don't the 4th division clean in here." it was more of a statement than a question.

Maaya didn't exactly like his tone, "well, we're busy cleaning the city, the sewers and healing the whole of Gotei 13 to dust here sometimes." she responded.

Byakuya was slightly taken aback by the comeback, and looked at the girl once more, it was dimly lit yet you could make out that the dust had settled on her robes and hair. She picked up a box and met his eyes again.

"This one?" there was a glint of hope in her eyes.

"No."

A small sigh escaped her lips, "It must not be in these piles." She got up and started pulling dust covered cloths from the tops of boxes filling the air with dust once more.

Byakuya could barely see the girl through the dust and could barely breathe, "Stop that Maaya." he said gruffly and a coughing fit started, he had to get out of there.

He stood outside the room by the door catching his breath, contemplating that he had never experienced a more bizarre situation, until a very dusty Maaya emerged from the room carrying a box, this time it was the right one.

She beamed up at him as he took it, "Arigatou."

"Why are you thanking me?" he asked as he look down at her dusty but proud face.

"I would have never found it without you."

Byakuya started to think that she was more strange that he had first thought.

"Maaya! There you are, we need you," it was Isane, the vice captain, "Kuchiki Taichou, I'm glad you are here too, Abarai Renji was attacked along with others from the 6th division."

They rushed over to the bleeding shinigami, Unohana and Hanataro were trying their best to control the situation, which was at best hectic.

"Maaya, tend to Abarai-san." ordered Unohana.

"Hai," she stood over Renji who was bleeding badly from a cut in the abdomen, it looked like someone had stabbed him from behind.

Renji looked up to see Maaya and then his captain, "Kuchiki Taichou, some shinigami attacked us, we thought they were on our side." He took a deep breathe, "they got away."

Byakuya assessed what his vice captain was saying, it was alarming indeed, he was about to respond but Maaya butted in.

"Abarai-san, we need you to sit up, you have a piece of zanpaktou in you, and we need to remove it." She was helped by some other nurses and they placed his in a better position to perform the surgery, "this may hurt a little."

"What are you going to do?!" Shouted Renji, a little scared.

"Don't worry," Maaya smiled, "I'm sure this will work."

"WHAT!"

"Hold him still!" the nurses tried to control him, "you shouldn't be moving around so much with your injury."

She looked over at Byakuya for help, "I'm not staying still so she can butcher me!" shouted a very agitated Renji.

"What I'm trying to save your ass here!"

But before she knew it, Byakuya had struck Renji knocking him out, Maaya looked at Byakuya.

"Argiatou," then turning back to the nurses, "make sure you keep hold of him."

Maaya rolled her sleeve up and then started focusing reiatsu in her hand. The reiatsu burned white and she closed her eyes to concentrate. After 10 seconds she opened them, they were silver from the reiatsu that was flowing through her body.

She drew her hand back and plunged it violently into Renji's body and her hand went through the back and revealed the piece of soul slayer that had been left in his body. She pulled her hand back and dropped the piece of metal from her hand.

Byakuya had seen this sort of kidou before, Aizen had used it on his sister to remove the Hōgyoku from her body, all that was different was the colour. He watched as Maaya quickly recovered and began healing Renji and thought that it was best and try to recover as much information about the attack as possible.

He gave Maaya's determined face one last look before he use shunpo to return to his head quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own bleach

Read and review!!!!!

_Thoughts_

The morning after the mysterious attack by the rouge shinigami Yamamoto Taichou held a meeting for the captains. The old man stood before the 9 skilled shinigami, having yet to find replacements for the 3 traitors during the arrancar wars.

"Lastly," he concluded, "there has been no new information about the attack that occurred yesterday. I must encourage you to be on guard. This attack should not be taken lightly, there may well be more of them within the Gotei 13. I will leave the decision of telling this to your subordinates to you, but only those who you can trust."

The meeting ended on that very bleak note and the captains went back to their everyday jobs. It was for the best that the knowledge that there may be some spy shinigami within the squads was kept confidential, they did not want to provoke another attack but also did not want suspicion and panic to ensue.

Byakuya returned to his office and was surprised to see that Renji was at work. He had expected that he would take a few days off to recover. Renji greeted his captain with a salute.

"You seemed to be very eager to work today." Byakuya commented on his presence.

"Yeah, I thought that girl would butcher me but she did a pretty good job patching me up, barely a scratch on me."

Byakuya couldn't help but be impressed at that girls healing abilities, and to not even be one of the seated officers in the squad.

He then got back to business and filled Renji in on the details of the secrecy Yamamoto wanted on the case and then dismissed him to his own duties.

Byakuya sat at his desk, again with the paperwork. He sighed, he thought that he should be out there looking for the perpetrators, however orders were orders, and he knew that Yamamoto had the 10th and 2nd division investigating it.

He was about to start writing another report but he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." he said coldly.

The door opened to reveal a very tired and worn looking Maaya, "Ohayo Kuchiki Taichou," she entered the room.

He surveyed her, her robes were bloody and it seemed like she had been up all night tending to the shinigami that had been attacked last night.

"What is it that you want?"

She let out a sigh and began searching for something within her robes, when she found it she looked up and smiled sleepily. "Unohana Taichou told me to bring you this," she placed a letter on his desk, "also I found this back in the store room and thought that you may want it." She held up small box like the ones they had been sorting through the pervious days, it was probably full of medicine. She placed that onto the table as well.

"Well have a good day then," Maaya smiled and bowed and then left.

Byakuya found her slightly amusing, and as a man he felt slightly attracted to her, after all she was quite beautiful. She was not as well endowed as Matsumoto but she was well proportioned and there was those eyes, vacant but so very deep. He dismissed them as he had no time to think of such trivial things.

Yet as he picked up the box that she had brought over he found himself thinking, _it was thoughtful of her to bring this over to me after such a hectic day. _He shook away those thoughts and turned to examine the letter which Unohana had sent, it went:

**Kuchiki Taichou,**

**I hope that you have considered the matters that we discussed before. I believe that the recruit which I am recommending is very capable in all areas including healing and trustworthy (and more than capable for paperwork). Please deliberate her joining your squad. Thank you.**

**Yours faithfully, Unohana Retsu**

Attached was the file which contained the information about the recruit which Unohana was recommending. He sighed and thought that he should at least have a quick glance before turning it down. He opened the file and there was Maaya's photo staring straight at him. She was smiling softly looking straight at the camera that had taken the photo.

Byakuya had not known that this was the person that Unohana wanted him to take on, this changed things. At first he did not want a member of the 4th squad due to their weakness in combat, however he had no doubt after seeing Maaya work that she may be quite competent.

He read through her file, she had been top in her class at Kidou yet showed little enthusiasm in her combat classes. However she passed it just looked as if she did the very least amount that was required to pass her the physical classes. She had joined the 4th squad after graduation because she insisted on it.

There was very little of her background and he noticed that she did not have a last name, which would not have been shocking as she grew up in Rukongai 64th district. It would have been a very hard lifestyle growing up there.

He somewhat understood Unohana's reasons for pushing her into another division, it was obvious that the 4th squad was not challenging enough for her. There was potential there, and even if Maaya did not want to gain that, Unohana was going to make sure that she did.

Of course he would still have to consider it, he did have many other applicants, most of them were girls who just wanted to work in close quarters with him. There were the others who just wanted to get into his good books in hope of some advancement, most of them which he could not stand. Yet he thought that he could tolerate Maaya, even if she did something stupid like nearly suffocating him with dust.

He sighed, and began writing a note of acceptance to Unohana telling her that he would draw up the papers in order to have Maaya transferred and that he would be expecting her to start at the beginning of next week.

Unohana received the letter of reply with a smile, she had planned it so Maaya would accompany Kuchiki Taichou to the store room, but what she did not count on but was slightly glad for, was that Maaya had a chance to display her abilities in front of him. Now the hard part was telling Maaya, knowing that she would be upset.

Maaya was called to meet Unohana after her shift the next day. She sat opposite Unohana again.

"I'm glad you're here," Unohana began, "I have found you another post."

"Oh…" Maaya responded.

"You have been accepted into the 6th squad under the command of Kuchiki Taichou. You will be expected to handle paperwork as well as normal Shinigami duties."

Maaya was shocked that Kuchiki Taichou had actually agreed to let her join his division after the whole medicine mess, she had sensed that he was annoyed with her. She had also heard that a bunch of very attractive women had been fighting over the position so it was a mystery why he had chosen her instead of them. Unohana must have sensed something that could have been interpreted as sadness from Maaya.

"If you do not settle within that division after 6 months we will talk about you transferring back." Smiled Unohana kindly making Maaya's face brighten, "however that does not mean you can slack of or deliberately make it that Kuchiki Taichou fires you." This caused Maaya to sweat drop.

"Don't worry, if you need anything, I will be here if you need me."

Maaya looked at Unohana, "arigatou."

"Now you start on Monday, don't be late."

"Hai." Maaya got up and left.

Unohana was surprisingly saddened by this event, somehow she really liked Maaya, it was like having a little sister to guide. Even if she did not acknowledge it out loud, she knew that Maaya was probably the strongest shinigami in the squad over Isane. But that was also the reason for this transfer. It was for the best.

Maaya sat at her desk for a little while after that, just taking in all of her surroundings as soon she would probably not be here very much. Soon Hanataro approached her.

"Maaya-san, we're going out tonight would you like to come?"

Maaya looked up and then over to the gang of her friends, including Isane and the 3rd seat Iemura Yasochika.

"Ok!" She plastered a fake smile on, knowing that this would be a good opportunity to tell her friends that she would be leaving the squad.

They sat at the local shinigami bar just chatting away. Everything seemed calm until Maaya suddenly announced out of the blue that she was leaving the squad today, as this was her last shift for the week.

"Maaya-san what are you saying?" Isane asked, "how can you be leaving our division? Are you going to quit being a soul reaper?"

"Ano, I've been accepted into the 6th squad, I've been transferred and I'm starting next week." Maaya said with a bowed head and quiet voice.

There was silence for a second and then they erupted with joy, "that's great! The 6th squad is really good, I wish I could join them."

They continued their celebration and encouragement making Maaya feel a lot better. She suddenly realised that what had been bothering her the most was that she was afraid how her friends would react, that they would feel betrayed because she was leaving. This lifted the doubts that Maaya had and they celebrated into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!!!!

Read and Review !!!!!!!!!!!

_Thoughts_

The was Monday and officially the beginning of her new post at the 6th division, all seemed well, it was a good day and everything seemed right, except that Maaya was late. She had a hangover due to going out again last night and overslept. She was 15 minutes late.

When she got to the office she could sense Kuchiki Byakuya's or in other words her new captain's extremely tense reiatsu. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A very low and angry voice growled.

She peered around the door to see Kuchiki Taichou sitting straight at his desk seething reiatsu.

"Don't you think you are already late enough."

Maaya squeaked, he was really angry, "Gomen, Kuchiki Taichou, I promise it won't happen again."

He did not dignify that with a response instead he pointed at the desk beside the window with stacks of paper, "that is your work."

Maaya sweat dropped for a moment, she had never seen so much paperwork in her life, and Unohana did not mention that all she would be doing is paperwork.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked sarcastically.

"Gomen." She practically ran over to the desk and starting racing through the work.

He looked at her and let a indiscernible sigh from his lips. He hadn't meant to be so harsh on her, but the people in the Kuchiki clan especially his grandfather had been pressuring him to find a wife. I knew that she would be nervous starting new here, he did not mean to leak out so much reiatsu but that did not seemed to be the thing that was affecting her.

Another knock at the door, it was Renji.

"Ohayo Taichou, I just got these reports for you to look through and sign…" he stopped in mid sentence when he notice the amount of reiatsu and then Maaya sitting at the desk, "what's going on?"

"Renji, this is Maaya, she has just started today."

"It's nice to meet you," Maaya smiled.

"You're the girl who tried to butcher me!" he said without thinking.

Maaya twitched, "HEY! I saved your ass!" getting up and shouting whilst shaking her fist.

"You also knocked me out!"

"For your information I did not knock you out, he did!" pointing at Byakuya, she and Renji were at loggerheads standing in front of their captains desk.

Byakuya was getting annoyed, he coughed loudly, distracting both his subordinates, who just seemed to stop and stare, finally realising that they were angering their Taichou by arguing like children in front of him.

"I think I will get back to work now." Maaya said whilst scratching the back of her head.

"I will also… work." Said Renji and he ran out of the room not wanting to incur Byakuya's wrath.

The morning was quiet and boring, Maaya did not speak to her Taichou much, and he seemed to not want to talk anyway. She thanked the heavens when lunch came.

She sat outside under the many Sakura trees in the courtyard, she noticed that the other shinigami were staring at her. Jealous glares from the girls and then general dislike from the men.

_Great day this is, first Kuchiki Taichou looks like he's ready to kill me and then this, _she sighed and took a bite out of her home made rice ball.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" A gang of men had approached her.

Maaya looked at them, were they stupid or just uninformed of the situation. "I'm the new recruit."

"I know that, but why do you think you have a right to be here, didn't you come from the 4th squad. You must be really weak. I bet this is just a pity position." he laughed.

Maaya looked up at them and responded, "you are a idiot."

"WHAT!" he yelled looking shocked!

"YOU HEARD ME!" Maaya stood up and yelled back at him, he was considerably taller than her, he had blonde side swept hair and she would have found him quite cute if he wasn't so stupid.

"That's it! I'm going to kick your ass, even if you're a girl!"

"I'll kick **your **ass even if **you** are a girl!"

"Are you calling me a girl!"

"No shit, Einstein."

"That's it! Meet me at 6:00pm today at the training grounds. I'll teach you what it really means to be in the 6th squad."

"Fine."

They stood staring at each other fuming with anger, then he turned around and left, not before he kicked Maaya's bento box and sent her lunch flying across the courtyard.

"ARGH! Why did you do that!!!!!!"

"Just a taste of things to come." he said as he led his little gang away.

Maaya looked at the remains of her lunch and concluded that she would probably have to go hungry for the rest of the day.

She returned to her desk later to find that her Taichou was already there steadily eating whilst doing work, _I didn't think men could multitask._

She sat down and soon enough her stomach began rumbling, really loudly. Byakuya soon could not ignore the noise it was making and the image of Maaya slumped in her chair feeling depressed wasn't helping either. He had heard of what happened during her lunch break and sighed, he also knew that she would be fighting his 3rd seat later that evening.

Maaya was just staring at her work trying to concentrate even with the lack of food. She didn't notice that Byakuya had walked up behind her until he placed some sort of bread cake/bun on her desk.

"Ano, what is this?" Maaya said looking up at him.

"The noise of your stomach is distracting me." He replied.

She sweat dropped and blushed at the same time but picked it up gingerly. "Arigatou." She beamed up at him, Byakuya couldn't help but notice that this was probably the first time she truly smiled all day, it was nice.

She shoved the whole thing in her mouth and there was a pause, then she ran over to the sink at the other side of the room and started drowning herself with water. Byakuya watched her with horror having no idea what she was doing.

Moments later Maaya emerged panting from the amount of water she had just drank, "what was that thing I just ate!?"

"It was a curry bun." he replied still a little shocked but amusement was settling it.

"Oh, I see, that's why it was so spicy." Maaya said nodding whilst wiping the tears from her eyes that the curry bun had created.

He looked pick one up and took a bite, he chew as if it did not affect him at all, "I do not find it spicy."

Maaya sweat dropped and then laughed, "that is truly amazing, you must have a mouth of steel!" she was being very sincere and actually found it truly amazing, "I have somewhat lost my appetite now." She smiled whilst she sat down.

"You're going to need all your strength if you're fighting Matthew today."

Maaya slowly turned round to face her captain, "you know about that?"

He responded with a look that said, 'I know everything'. "Do you think that you can defeat him? He will not go easy on you." He did not like quarrels within his division but this one seemed inevitable. He knew his squad's reaction to the addition of Maaya, and he knew that Maaya had to prove herself to them, he just didn't think that she would pick a fight with his 3rd seat.

"Matthew is it? He seems pretty stupid." Maaya replied indifferently.

"You should not underestimate him."

"I have not underestimated him, I have over-estimated him and still don't find him a threat." She said stubbornly.

"Aren't you being a little bit conceited with this conclusion, you may have over-estimated you own skills."

She looked up at him with vacant eyes, "maybe" and shrugged, "we'll see."

He sighed, _maybe I should supervise this fight. _They did not speak until it was the end of Maaya's shift which was at 5:30pm. She bid her Taichou farewell and set of for the training grounds, it wasn't far and she had 30 minutes to spare so she thought she could casually stroll in that direction.

Byakuya watched Maaya leave and looked at the clock. He still had time to spare before the fight so he began doing more work to kill the time. He had decided to watch over the battle undetected.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach!!!!

Read and Review!!!

_Thoughts_

6:00pm came and Maaya stood in a middle of a very big crowd, not only did all of the 6 division turn up but some others did as well. Mainly a wide variety of people from every other squad was there. She recognised some lieutenants but most of the faces were just strangers.

The arrogant idiot named Matthew stood in front of her, grinning like a moron.

"I'll give you one last chance to apologize to me and we can all forget about this and you wont have to get beaten up."

"I'd say the same to you."

"I thought you wouldn't," he lowered his head and his hand moved to his Zanpaktou, "we should start." He charged at her drawing his Zanpaktou along the way, but she dodged his attack.

Maaya dodged attack after attack taking in all his movements, _he__'__s strong but he__'__s too slow. _Maaya saw an opening and dodged the next swipe of his katana and punch his in the gut, sending him reeling. He retreated and they stood facing one another, he was angry that he had missed her all the time but also because she had yet to draw her Zanpaktou.

"Fight me properly!" he yelled at her.

"You couldn't handle me fighting properly." She retorted, slightly amused by his anger.

"Well then I'll have to make you draw out that sad looking katana then! Dodge this." he held up his katana to the sky and shouted "set the sky alight, Raikou-ookami!" releasing his shikai. The sky turned black quickly and a bolt of lightning struck down where Maaya stood.

There was gasping and cheering, where Maaya stood the dust from the unearth ground had shrouded her body. When it settled it showed Maaya to be kneeling and from the attack, looking quiet rough.

"So do you admit defeat?" he laughed arrogantly.

"Is that all you got?" Maaya looked up at her opponent with a smirk on her face, making him even more angry and provoking him to attack with his shikai for the second time.

This one however did not strike, Maaya had reached for her Zanpaktou and had held it up and absorbed Matthews attack.

"Awaken Ryuu!" Maaya's Zanpaktou filled with her reiatsu outlining the shape of a glowing dragon on the blade itself, an eye of a beast appeared on the hilt, wide and staring. Maaya fired a ball of white reiatsu at her opponent sending him flying even though he was using his Zanpaktou as a block. He hit against the wall with such force that it made an indent and he was knocked unconscious.

Maaya re-sheathed her sword and sighed, it had gone a bit far, though she knew that he suffered no major injuries, just a few bruises. She had designed that attack to be that way, as it would be bad to actually hurt her opponent and since being in the 4th squad she knew what to expect from her attacks.

Byakuya looked on at the sight, he had wanted to step in at the sight Maaya getting injured but her reiatsu increased exponentially also at that point and he knew that she had been right not to worry about the fight back in the office. He sensed that she had gone easy on Matthew.

Maaya looked at the crowd that was still staring, more had gathered also, it was going to be a hard job getting them to leave.

"Hey! You can fight me next!" a yell from the crowd exposed a bald man already drawing his katana.

"WHAT!? I'm not fighting you."

"Why? You scared?!"

"NO!" Maaya looked up thinking why she didn't want to fight him causing a long pause.

"Stop stalling and fight me."

"I don't want to!"

Maaya was arguing again, she seemed to have argued a lot that day. They began swapping insults which was provoked by the bald guy.

"The fighting is over." Byakuya's voice rang low and dominant over the crowd, making most of the crowd leave.

"Kuchiki-Taichou." Maaya acknowledge.

"Pfft, what does it take to find a decent fight around here." Baldy said fed up and then turned to look at Maaya, "if you ever want a fight then come and look for me at the 11th division. I'm Ikkaku Madarame." He then pointed at another guy who stood a little bit further from him, "That's Yumichika Ayasegawa, if you can't find me look for him."

They left quickly in the presence of Kuchiki Byakuya especially since he had revealed himself he was emitting a frightful amount of reiatsu.

"Taichou what are you doing here?" asked Maaya turning around to face her captain, who was staring at the still unconscious body of his 3rd seat. His friends had left quickly after their captain had shown up.

"I think you went too far, Maaya."

She followed his gaze and laughed, "don't worry he's fine, just unconscious," she was next to him and picked up a stick and started poking him with it, no response, "Hmmm maybe I should heal him."

She casually placed a hand over Matthew's head and spread the kidou through his body. Soon he awoke and looked up at the blurry figures of his captain and Maaya. Once he realised what situation he was in, he sat up quickly pushing Maaya over so that she was sat down too.

"Kuchiki Taichou-" Matthew began.

"I do not want to hear it," he turn away from them, "I will not tolerate anymore quarrels within my division." and he shunpo-ed it out of there.

Maaya sighed and stood up whilst extending an arm for Matthew, he looked at it suspiciously, "need help?"

He looked up at her smiling face and didn't say anything. After a long pause Maaya just turned around and started walking away.

"Hey where are you going?!" he suddenly awoke from his daze.

"Dinner, I'm hungry, I didn't really have lunch, remember?"

A sudden wave of guilt hit him remembering that he had kicked her lunch and ruined it.

"HEY WAIT!" he got up and chased after her.

* * *

Matthew and Maaya sat at the ramen stand waiting for their orders, Maaya had a huge smile on her face, happy to be surrounded by nice food. Whereas Matthew sat there and glanced at Maaya once in a while, whilst going over their fight over and over again in his head. He hadn't expected that sort of power from her, watching her now it seemed as if she didn't even know how to use a sword.

"Hey! You're not thinking about not paying now? You said that you would treat me as an apology!" she looked at his dazed expression on his face.

He snapped out of it quickly, "don't worry I'm paying, I'm paying."

"Good."

There was a awkward silence and suddenly he spoke again, "Look, I'm sorry, really. You do fight good, I just expected you to be weak since you come from the 4th squad that's all. By the way why were you in that squad when you are so strong?" that was the question that was on his mind, he just couldn't believe why the shinigami academy assigned her to that squad when she could be doing so much else.

"Because I chose to be in that squad. We all have our own reasons and own goals, people that we admire and would like to be like, that's why I went to the 4th squad."

He looked at her properly for the first time, and he understood her reasoning, he himself had something to aspire to as well, that's why he was in the 6th squad.

He placed one hand on her head and ruffled her hair in an expression of affection, only causing her to scream at him about messing up her hair. They were friends from then on, although still arguing about mindless things and calling each other idiot often.

**

* * *

**

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR! **

I won't be updating for a few weeks since I'm going on holiday. So… I will when I get back.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own bleach

Read and review!!!!!

_Thoughts_

"Ohayo Kuchiki Taichou." Maaya greeted chirpily, it had been a month since she started working at the 6th division and after the first hectic day things calm down.

She now had made friends with some of the others in the division mainly due to Matthew's acceptance of her presence there and that she had beaten him up that day making people scared of her slightly.

Byakuya nodded as an acknowledgement Maaya. She had never been late since that first day and did the paperwork well, overall since her arrival things had been much less stressful professionally. Yet sometimes she could be clumsy and break things which was a small price to pay to lessen the work load.

Byakuya's attraction to her only grew as they spent more time together, which was nearly everyday as they worked in very close quarters. He found her so amusing yet interesting, he also knew that she had become very popular within the squad which annoyed him slightly. He had even made sure that she had not been sent out on any missions to slay hollows even though he knew that she was capable of taking care of herself. Yet he could not admit to himself that these feelings were something more than physical attraction.

"Taichou would you like some tea?" he was awaken from his daze by the clinking of cups, he looked over to Maaya whose steady hands were expertly pouring the tea into one cup, and then waiting for a response from him.

"Yes." he said whilst looking away.

She placed the cup on his desk and looked eagerly for him to try it. He sighed and picked up the cup and sipped at the hot tea, it was a bit hot but delicious at the same time, it also smelt like cherry blossom.

"I made it from the cherry blossom petals in the courtyard," she then continued, "the scent is relaxing isn't it?"

He agreed, but he also sense that she wanted to say something else and that this was all just a build up to something which she was nervous to ask. She talked for a little more about tea and then before she could move onto another subject he interrupted her.

"Maaya, if there is something you want to ask me, then go ahead." still sipping at his tea.

Maaya stopped in her tracks, "why would you think that? Hahaha!" she laughed nervously but then sighed when Byakuya gave her a 'I know what you are doing' look, "Taichou, when will I get assigned to go to the human world?"

Yet he has not expected this. What did he expect though? That she would never question why she hadn't been on a proper mission yet? Why was she confined to paperwork whilst other less capable people could go as they pleased and got stronger.

He cleared his throat, "I did not know that you wanted an assignment," he carefully and skilfully hid the fact that it was his choice not to give her one, "but in this case I suppose I could arrange it."

Her face lit up immediately, "Arigatou!"

"Although you will be supervised as it will be your first time going to the human world and it will not be a prolonged mission." he added quickly, usually they did not need supervision but he felt slightly worried.

She still seemed very happy though, "I understand."

They worked in silence for the rest of the day, Byakuya was too busy trying to pick someone to accompany her. Normally he would send Renji but he was on a mission with Rukia, then his answer came knocking on his door, literally.

"Come in."

Matthew stood there with a handful of reports for Byakuya to sign. He placed the reports on the table and then looked over at Maaya who was working. Byakuya realised that he had paused at his desk for no reason and then noticed that Matthew had paused to watch Maaya work. The light made Maaya glow, especially since she was by the window and bathed in the stuff. Byakuya noticed that he was blushing ever so slightly, it irritated him.

Maaya turned round and said, "ohayo Matthew-san. Why are you just standing there?"

"What?" he jumped, "I wasn't just standing, I wanted to ask Taichou something that's all."

"Oh, and what might that be?" Byakuya said causing Matthew to jump again and finally notice his Taichou who seemed slightly angry.

"Never mind Taichou, you seemed to have loads of work, so I'll come back some other time." he added quickly and left.

"He was acting strange…" Maaya said and then turned back to work.

Byakuya couldn't think of a better person to supervise Maaya but Matthew, he obviously liked her enough to protect her willingly, but he also sensed that Maaya would be unaware of his feelings since Matthew seemed to not want to confess yet.

"Maaya you will be going to the human world with Matthew." He announced suddenly, "I will arrange it for this weekend, in Tokyo, you will leave Friday night and return Sunday night."

"Hai! Do you want me to tell Matthew-san?"

"Not necessary, I will inform him."

Matthew was more than pleased, he liked Maaya, as a friend of course, there were no other feelings there. Of course he hadn't been watching her work when he was in the office, he was just staring out the window and she happened to be in the way. What was strange was Kuchiki Taichou's brief of the mission.

"You will be supervising Maaya whilst you are in the human world." he said coldly, "it is her first time going to the human world and I would like her back promptly on Sunday night where you will both report to me."

His Taichou sounded as if he was worried about their trip, and the part about her prompt return sounded as if he was scared she was going to disappear or something. Matthew shook this feeling from him, after all it was Maaya's first trip to the human world, she would likely get distracted by it, _they had a right to be worried _he supposed.

Friday night came quickly, and Maaya reported in to her captain before leaving.

"Kuchiki Taichou, I'll be off now!" He looked up from his desk at her excited face, somehow she had been excited with anticipation all week for today and it made him less weary about the situation. Everything would be fine.

She and Matthew went through the gate leaving Byakuya with a strange sensation.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

Read and Review!!!!!!

_Thoughts_

Byakuya sat alone in his office during his Maaya free weekend, yet he was bored and he felt like something was missing. He glanced over at where Maaya usually sat and realised that he missed her. This thought shocked him and he buried himself in his work. He had a busy day and with Maaya gone there was more paperwork than usual.

Byakuya picked up the tea he had made himself and sipped at it. It, too, was missing something and didn't taste right, he knew why and to drown these feelings he downed the tea and got back to work.

Later he would have to attend another captains meeting which was unusual since they usually met once a week unless something important happened, and the meeting was 2 days ago.

* * *

Maaya was in Tokyo shopping, and Matthew was in Tokyo carrying her bags of shopping. The weekend had been quite slow. It was Saturday afternoon and they had slain hollows last night, weak one which did not warrant the release of their Zanpaktou. Yet it felt good to finally fight again, it had been a while since she had stretched her strength like this. To Maaya this was like a paid vacation.

* * *

Back in soul society Byakuya lined up with the other captains to be filled in of the new developments.

Yamamoto was the first to speak, "There have been new developments and discoveries about the Rogue Shinigami case."

Most of the captains were confused.

"There had been no news on that case since a month ago, why now?" Ukitake Taichou asked.

"I do not know but it seems they have been gathering and growing in size for some time, long before the attack a month ago." Yamamoto continued, "they seemed to be waiting for something, we do not know what they are after or what they plan to do but we are now certain that there are shinigami amongst us that belong to this group."

Hitsugaya Taichou then stepped forward, "I have located a few of these shinigami currently in the Tokyo area."

Byakuya's heart missed a beat as he heard that they were where Maaya and Matthew were. He knew for certain that Matthew knew nothing about the situation and suspected that Maaya did not know about it either. It they happened upon the shinigami then they could be in serious danger.

Yamamoto continued further, "I understand that there are two of our own shinigami in that area at this very moment from the 6th squad." He looked over at Byakuya with very grave eyes, "and as of late we have not been able to reach them, this most likely could be for two reasons, 1. The rogue shinigami could be jamming the signal or 2. There has been an encounter and our shinigami have lost of turned."

"Kuchiki Taichou, I want you and hitsugaya Taichou to go and find out what has happened. I am sending you in the hope that your subordinates will not turn against you. You will leave immediately." Yamamoto added to Byakuya ending the meeting.

* * *

Maaya and Matthew looked at the shinigami standing in the front of them, they had not sensed their presence yet as they had been hiding behind a building.

"I didn't know that there will be others here whilst we were." Said Maaya.

"Me either, maybe I should check with soul society first," he reached for his phone and all he got was a busy signal, "Dammit why is it always busy!?" he whispered frustrated, not wanting the other shinigami to hear.

"Maybe they sent more because we weren't doing a good job?" Suddenly Maaya remember something that happened a month ago, straight after the attack on Renji and the shinigami Unohana Taichou had called her most trustworthy subordinates to her office and told them about the situation with the rogue shinigami, could these people be them?

"Maaya what's wrong?"

"I don't think they are on our side." she looked up at Matthew.

"What are you talking-"

"Listen to the girl, she's right." a voice form above them shouted down at them. It was one of the shinigami who they had been spying on, and he had this Zanpaktou drawn.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Read and review!!!!!!

_Thoughts_

Maaya and Matthew both had their Zanpaktou's drawn and were standing around 10 meters from one another. The shinigami that had spotted them didn't hesitate to attack them causing them both to jump out of the way from the collision.

Matthew, not knowing that these people were their enemy, shouted, "What are you doing? We're on the same side!"

"We haven't been on your side for a very long time now." one of the shinigami said coldly, "and now that you have seen us we can't let you live." Releasing his Zanpaktou into a great axe shape.

"Matthew-san, we can't go easy on them, they are traitors!" Maaya encouraged Matthew as she charged at their assailant.

Maaya fired a ball of reiatsu at the group of shinigami which scattered them.

Maaya took on 2 of them whilst Matthew took on the other 3. They fought a good battle, Maaya had successfully defeated her opponents but when she had not noticed that Matthew had been knocked unconscious by one of his enemies.

"Drop your Zanpaktou," he shouted at Maaya who hesitated, "do it or I will kill him." he pointed his Zanpaktou at Matthews throat.

She released her grip and let her Zanpaktou drop to the ground.

"That's a good girl." he laughed and then "White lightning!" he shouted and pointed at Maaya.

It hit Maaya, she did not dodge it for the fear that they may kill Matthew if she had. She hit against a wall bleeding and injured badly, she stood back panting slightly at the impact and pain.

"You're still standing, I'm impressed but you won't be for long." he raised his finger again to fire another lightning bolt at her, "White lightning."

The bolt of lightning sped towards Maaya, she had no way of defending herself and waiting for the impact, but it didn't come. There in front of her was a large beast, nostrils flaring and growling with anger.

"Ryuu," Maaya recognised it as her Zanpaktou spirit, he had only ever materialized to her in a dream before but now it stood before her shielding her from the shinigami attacks.

Its roar was deafening, it raced towards the attackers and when slashed at it dispersed into spirit particles and reformed quickly to kill its opponent by consuming their spirit particles leaving nothing behind. Maaya knew that her Zanpaktou's second shikai ability was the ability to do this.

Suddenly before Ryuu could consume the last of the rogue shinigami a blinding pink lightning attacked him. It dispersed and stood on all fours growling angrily facing Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Taichou!" Maaya shouted.

Byakuya looked at Maaya she was wounded badly but still on her feet, she should not be shouting or moving in her state, but he could not tend to her when there was this thing standing in front of him. It reiatsu was erratic and extremely strong. He also didn't have Hitsugaya Taichou with him as he had went off to capture the remaining rogue shinigami.

Ryuu snarled and then threw back his head and opened its mouth gathering reiatsu. Maaya watched the scene in terror, her Zanpaktou spirit was going to attack her captain, it was as if she was attacking him.

Maaya got up, she knew it was bad if she moved but she couldn't let them fight like this. She ran in front of Byakuya and faced Ryuu clutching at her bleeding wound.

"Stop it please, Ryuu," she pleaded, before she realised she was crying.

The expression on the dragons face softened looking truly sorry and stopped with preparation for its attack.

Byakuya looked at that beast and realised that it was the materialised form of Maaya's Zanpaktou, he had never known a Zanpaktou to materialise in front of anyone else apart from its wielder. Then he supposed that if it didn't then Maaya would be dead, and allowing Byakuya to see him was an unavoidable mistake.

Maaya fell to her knees from the little blood she now had left. Byakuya reacted instinctively and wrapped his arms around her, supporting her. Maaya looked up at him and gave a soft relieved smile before blacking out.

Byakuya sighed as he watched the girl sleep, he was in the 4th division. She had passed out in his arms and bled over his robes. The feelings he had as he saw her were so similar to the ones he had as Hisana, his late wife past away. It was fear. Fear that he could lose someone that meant so much to him. He couldn't deny that these feelings were much more than fleeting lust.

He had already reported in with Yamamoto and the shinigami that they have captured were being interrogated. Matthew had been healed and was already discharged from the 4th division barracks, however Maaya's injuries were much more serious than his and she had not woke since she had been brought back.

She looked so peaceful as she slept, all he wanted to do was to reach out and touch her, hold her just so that she would feel safe. However all her allowed himself was to look, he knew that to fall for another non noble girl was bad, what more was that the clan elders were arranging a band of noble women to come and stay at the Kuchiki mansion in order to tempt Byakuya.

Maaya opened felt someone's presence within the room, but waited to see who it was before opening her eyes. She then heard a soft sigh and then a shuffle, it was Byakuya.

She opened her eyes to see him walking out the door, "Taichou…" she tried to get up and pain struck her.

Byakuya looked over to see Maaya holding her sides from the pain and quickly went over to her side to support her and to get her to lie back down.

"You shouldn't be moving," his arms were around her pushing her down as she struggled to get up, "stop struggling, you'll reopen your wounds." he added sternly.

Maaya looked upset, "What happened to Matthew? Is he alright? They were about to kill him!" she was frantic.

He gently hushed her, "he's fine," sigh, "you on the other hand are badly injured, you need to rest."

"But the shinigami! And my Zanpaktou…" her voice trailed off as she remembered more and more of what happened.

"Everything will be fine-" he was cut off short as Maaya grabbed his arm urgently.

"Kuchiki Taichou, please don't tell anyone about Ryuu, please!" she begged getting more worked up by the second, he could see the blood seeping through the bandages.

"I won't, just lie back down." this time he successfully had her laid back onto the bed.

"You promise?"

He looked at her and then placed a hand on her forehead, the plans of no contact had been broken, "I promise".

"Arigatou." she whispered before drifting back to sleep.

Byakuya had not meant to make that promise but he had not known what else he could have said to calm her. He was a man of his word and would keep this promise however much he did not want to. To be honest he did not know who he would have told in the first place, it was so unusual, he began doubting his own memories, thinking that it may not have actually happened.

He called for the nurses to attend to Maaya's freshly bloodily bandages and left her there.

He returned to his office and sat down feeling uneasy about the whole situation. It was almost too clear that no one was safe anymore within the soul society, not until those traitors were caught. What worried him the most was leaving Maaya there, vulnerable, especially with the enemy all around them. He was deep in thought when he heard a knock at his door. It was Matthew.

Matthew stood in the doorway, his head had been bandaged along with his arms, his wounds had been mostly healed and he had been told to rest for the rest and take it easy.

He looked solemnly at his captain, "I'm sorry for failing the mission Taichou." he looked distraught and continued, "I know you trusted me to look after Maaya but instead I nearly ended up getting her killed."

Byakuya looked at the man before him, he felt too tired to be angry, and since Matthew looked like he was being punished enough he let it lie, however he did make a mental note to never let him accompany Maaya again.

He dismissed Matthew and told him that he would be expected to come into work the following Monday.

Matthew sat on the chair next to Maaya's hospital bed, she had been sleeping since he had come in and he hadn't the heart to wake her.

He closed his hand over hers and gave it a squeeze whilst sighing. Maaya suddenly stirred softly, and Matthew sat upright afraid that he may have woken her.

Maaya lips part and a single whispered word past through them, "Byakuya…"

Matthew froze, he had thought that Maaya and his captain had got close over the time she had been working there, but he couldn't imagine them actually being together in that way. He did not even think that his captain was capable of those types of emotions, not anymore anyway.

Maybe he was just jumping to conclusions, it could just be a harmless crush, most women went through a phase where they would think that they were in love with Kuchiki Byakuya. He tried to dismiss the thought, maybe he had heard wrong anyway.

Somehow he got even more irritated when the sudden expression of relaxation passed over Maaya's face after she had spoken that name.


	9. Chapter 9

-1Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach.

Read and Review!!!!!!

_Thoughts._

Byakuya sat at his desk the next Monday morning sipping his freshly hand made tea, and now and again glancing over at his assistants desk. He has not been to see her since he had brought them back to soul society and when he promised her to keep her secret.

However he had heard that she had hot a lot better since then, yet he had sent word to her that she could have the rest of the week off in order to rest. This meant that he would have much more work to do but he did not want her to push herself.

He restarted his work but was disturbed by the sudden opening of his door, Maaya burst in.

"Gomen, Taichou," she bowed at him, "I did not realised it was so late, I overslept."

Byakuya looked at her, the bandages still wrapped around her and she looked incredibly tired and pale. The word he was looking for was frail. He did not know what to say at that moment, he was stuck in a moment between happiness and anger. He went with anger.

"What are you doing here?" he voice rose slightly, "I thought that I told you that you should rest."

Maaya smiled back at him, "Well I didn't think paper work would be that stressful and I didn't want it all to get backlogged."

She tried to make her way to her desk but Byakuya had a hold on her wrist.

Maaya looked up at the now standing Byakuya before her. She was shocked by his sudden action and somehow surprised that his touch on her was gentle and warm. She had not expected that.

Byakuya froze at his sudden reaction, and started at Maaya's shocked expression that she wore on her face. He did not know what he was doing, one moment he was filled with the urge to restrain her and make her rest and then he had grabbed her, she looked more beautiful than ever.

They looked at each other in silence until he released her wrist and took a step back trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I have to go out for a while," Byakuya said, "just carry on with your work." And he quickly left before Maaya could say anything in response. She just stood there feeling a little confused.

It was late when Byakuya got back to his office, he had been avoiding Maaya all day and now since it was way passed the end of her shift, it was safe to go in.

He walked into his office, it was quiet. His eyes scanned the room and was surprised to see Maaya's form slumped over her desk asleep.

Byakuya sighed heavily, somehow it was hard to be mad at her for pushing herself with her injuries when he was faced with such a vulnerable image of her.

He went to her side and thought whether or not it was a good idea to wake her or to take her home. He had her address with all the other file about the shinigami that were assigned to his division.

He gently removed the girl from his desk, careful not to wake her. He successfully had her in his arms before she started to stir ever so slightly. He froze, this wasn't exactly the best position for him to be in.

"Byakuya." she whispered huskily and then let out a soft sigh and pulled herself closer to his warmth.

The tenderness of the moment left Byakuya breathless. He had not thought that she would reciprocate these feelings but also it was ironic that now the idea of them being together was so near yet still so far away. He wanted to express his feelings but was forbidden to.

He shunpo-ed to Maaya's home, careful to shield her from the wind, he found her home to be unkempt, tatty and rundown. There wasn't many bad places to live within seireiti but this was one of them.

He knew that her salary for working at the 4th division could not have been much, and probably could not afford anything better than this, yet a sudden pang of guilt ran through him as he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He could not bring himself to leave her there.

Maaya woke up feeling incredibly warm and safe. However it felt different from waking up at home. She sat up right quickly taking in her surrounds. Light was flooding into the room from a slightly ajar doorway. She had been tucked into a large futon in what looked like a very expensive room. She had no idea where she was.

She reached to pull the covers from her but her hand touched something that rustled. It was a piece of paper, folded and had her name written on it.

Taking a closer look at the handwriting, she knew it was her captain's. She opened it.

Maaya,

You are at the Kuchiki mansion, I would like it if you were to stay here today and rest. If you need anything just ask. I will check if you are still here when I have returned, if not then I would take it as a blatant defiance against my orders.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

Maaya tried to think what happened, one minute she was doing her paperwork feeling extremely tired and weak, then the next was blank. She concluded that she probably fell asleep.

She looked around and felt so out of place. The quilt that was wrapped around her look like it was worth more than she could earn in a year. She didn't mind that she was poor, although her home wasn't that great, it was enough for her.

A sudden wave of tiredness swept over her, then she sighed and pulled the quilt back over her and settled back down to sleep, thinking that she would have to thank her captain when he returned.

It was late, and the day at the office had been terribly boring for Byakuya. He shunpo-ed back to his mansion fully knowing that Maaya would be there waiting for him. The idea of coming home to her was slightly warming.

As he walked through the door he was stopped by his grandfather.

"Byakuya, we need to talk."

Byakuya had no option but to follow his elder into the next room where all the other elders were sat waiting for him.

"We need to discuss the arrangements for the next week, where we have arranged for the other noble clan's princesses are coming to stay." one of them began ominously.

He remained quiet, he had accepted that they wanted him to marry and reproduce as soon as possible, and was willing to go along with their plans.

"Due to the recent discoveries about the shinigami and seiretei, we want to place a undercover agent within them."

"Either you chose someone to be placed within them or we will. We need your decision by tomorrow."

"And what role will she be playing?" Byakuya inquired.

"We will disguise her as one of the maids that will be attending to the princesses, is there anything else?."

"No." Byakuya stated and turned and left the room.

He was trying to think of who would be the best person to do this mission, someone who he trusted and someone reliable. He was so deep in thought that he nearly forgot to check up on Maaya as he walked passed the room her had placed her in last night.

He stood in front of the room, considering what reaction she had when she woke up to his note. He had crazy scenarios in his head where she would go crazy and wreck the place, however he knew that this was unfounded, Maaya had for the majority of the time listened to his orders.

He knocked softly, and hearing no answer he slid the door opened slightly to see Maaya sleeping softly whilst snuggled up into the futon. The light from the moon swept over her face giving her a luminous glow. Seeing that it was safe to precede further into the room Byakuya slid the door fully opened.

The room was flooded by the light of the moon, the room looked undisturbed since he had left, except for the meals that he had instructed the maid to bring for Maaya which were uneaten and cold. He gave a little shake of his head at the slight of the untouched meals, she was certainly not in a state to not be eating.

He sat down on the cushion which was placed near her futon and he placed a hand on her forehead feeling for a fever but found none. He was relieved that she looked a little better than before.

He began teasing out strands of her hair, enjoying the feeling of the softness on his skin. It is relaxing being in her presence. She stirred and her eyelids fluttered, opening to reveal very sleepy eyes.

"Taichou…..?" moving to sit up.

"It's alright, go back to sleep, I did not mean to wake you."

"But…" she sat up properly and faced her captain, Byakuya seeing that she was not willing to go back to sleep sighed.

"Are you hungry?" he asked gesturing at the plates of uneaten food.

Maaya shook her head gently, "I didn't trust myself to eat because I was feeling dizzy and sick."

"How are you feeling now?"

"I'm ok."

"Maybe you should try and eat something now," He stood up, "stay here I will get the cook to make you something."

Maaya panicked, "No, there's no need, I don't want to be a burden and it's so late." she grabbed Byakuya's sleeve as he turned to face her.

"Maaya you haven't eaten anything all day, no wonder you are feeling sick and dizzy." Then he saw the slightly worried expression on her face, "it is no burden at all, I will be right back."

Byakuya entered the kitchen at his mansion, he rarely ever went in there, usually having his meals in the dining hall. The expression on his cooks face was priceless, a mixture of shock and confusion, he rushed over to his master.

"Kuchiki-sama! Is there something I can do for you?" he said humbly.

"I would like if you were to prepared some food." he was always courteous to his staff.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Well…" Byakuya realised that he did not know what Maaya would like, "it's not for me, so maybe make a whole variety of things."

The cook nodded slightly confused, and moved to prepare the food for Byakuya.

"Nothing spicy though," Byakuya added quickly remembering that time Maaya nearly died as she ate his curry bun. The cook nodded again to acknowledge his master.

What else the cook found strange was that Kuchiki Byakuya waited for him to prepare the food, this was very unlike Byakuya.

"Would you like me to bring you the food when it is finished?" he asked.

Byakuya thought for a moment, "that is not necessary, I will take it."

Byakuya preceded to walk outside the kitchen and wait outside in the moonlight. The cook was now even more curious, for Byakuya to personally bring the food to someone was very unusual, this person must be very important, yet the cook had not heard of any important arrivals.

However the cook had heard from some of the gossiping maids that last night Byakuya had arrived home carrying a girl and had placed her in one of the guest rooms. The cook had been employed at the Kuchiki mansion for many years and had watched Byakuya grow up into the man he was today. He had never acted this unusually except with Hisana and Rukia, and he somehow guessed that this girl must be very important to him.

When it was prepared, Byakuya thanked him and left the kitchen carrying a hefty amount of food in both hands. He would make sure that Maaya ate something even if it was just a little bit.

He arrived at her room to see that her door was still opened fortunately, as if it was closed he would not have been able to open it with both hands tied.

As he moved into the room he noticed that Maaya had fallen back to sleep, she was snuggled deep into the pillow and had pulled the futon up the her neck, she was frowning in her sleep and looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Maaya," Byakuya whispered as he gently shook her to wake her.

She stirred.

"Maaya," he said a little more loudly.

She started breathing heavier, as if she was being suffocated.

Byakuya started to worry, "MAAYA." he shouted bending over her, abruptly she bolted up and hit into his chest. She struggled violently as she tried to push him away still believing herself to be in her dream.

"Maaya, it's ok, everything's alright." Byakuya struggled against her and won, her held her shaking body close to him, enveloping her in his arms and chest, she had settled down at the sound of his voice but still buried into his chest panting heavily.

Byakuya had one arm around her upper body and his other hand on the back of her head stroking her hair gently comforting her. He felt so uneasy watching her be like this but all he could do was hold her and be there for her.

After a few more minutes she gently pushed back from Byakuya however not breaking the embrace that he had around her.

"Gomen Taichou, I …" she started, but Byakuya shook his head.

"There's no need to explain, it's fine." he added sensing her unease at the subject, "I brought some food for you."

Maaya's gaze landed on the tray that Byakuya had placed on the floor and her stomach rumbled. She blushed, "arigato."

He watched as she sampled the food one by one and the expression of pure delight that banished the nightmare. Byakuya couldn't help but smile. He had been thinking that Maaya would be the perfect one for the mission that his elders had spoken to him about, yet that could wait for the morning, he did not want to ruin the moment.

They sat in each others presence in a peaceful quiet until Maaya had finished her food and Byakuya encouraged her to sleep before leaving her.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

Read and Review.

_Thoughts_

Maaya woke to a knock on the door the next morning and a maid came in and bowed as Maaya looked on in confusion.

"Ohayo, Kuchiki-sama has asked me to tell you that he is expecting you for breakfast in the dining room." the maid quickly left leaving Maaya still half asleep and slightly bemused but she got up anyway.

She entered the large dining room and saw not only Byakuya sat down but some others which she had known to be the Kuchiki clan elders but had never actually seen them in the flesh before.

She was stopped in her tracks and stood there gawping for a few minutes, stunned by the company that she would be eating with this morning. Byakuya noticed her hesitation to join them.

"Maaya please come in and sit, there is something we would like to discuss with you." Byakuya spoke, giving her a quick and imperceptible glance. He had to be careful to not show his emotions for her in front of the elders.

Maaya sat down at the other end of the long table that stood in the middle of the room, feeling more and more intimidated every moment.

The silence engulfed the room until one of the elders spoke, "is this the candidate for the mission, Byakuya?"

"Yes, I believe that she will be able to do the job very well."

"And is she informed about the situation?"

"Yes," Byakuya answered.

Maaya sat there and tried to understand what they were actually talking about, and drew blank.

"Ano… what is this about exactly?" her question was met with strange disapproving glares from the elders, and she noticed that Byakuya was avoiding her gaze.

"You should not speak out of place." one of the elders chided her.

Maaya looked at the men sat down in front of her, they may have been the head of one of the most prestigious noble family's within soul society but they had no right to speak to her like this, especially since it was a valid question.

She stood up and the talk between Byakuya and his elders was silenced.

"Well since I don't seem to have a say in this matter, I will be leaving." she made her way to the door, however never making it out of the room as she was provoked further by the response of the elders to her reaction.

"She is such an insolent girl, it seems as if I am correct, she cannot do this mission." the elder said dismissively, "she should know her place."

Maaya reeled round in anger to face them, "I-"

"Maaya!" Byakuya cut her off before she could barely even start her sentence.

Maaya saw the look that Byakuya was giving her, it was a plead for her to sit down and be quiet, and a sense that he would give her the answers to her questions later, when it was more appropriate.

So she swallowed her pride and sat back down without another glance upwards for the remaining duration of the meeting.

After the elders left and only Byakuya and Maaya remained behind, Byakuya moved to Maaya, he had sense Maaya get more and more angry as her reiatsu increased gradually and gradually as the meeting dragged on.

He sighed, this was not the way he intended this to turn out, she had not even meant to be present during this meeting, however he assumed that his grandfather had ordered one of the maids to tell Maaya that he had wanted her to be present. His grandfather always liked to pull strings and then see the consequences.

He sat down next to Maaya, "Maaya, we need to talk."

Maaya looked up, "Damn right we need to talk, what the hell was that?!" she shouted and slammed her hands down onto the table, she was too angry to care about the way she was speaking to her superior.

Byakuya looked at the angry face that Maaya was pulling and a pang on endearment ran through him. He was definitely getting too close to her since even her angry face was making him smile.

"Why are you smiling?! I want to know what is going on!" She huffed.

He shook of his daze, "Maaya the Kuchiki clan wants to assign you a special mission." he looked at the sudden confusion which swept onto her face, he stood up and turned to face out the window, "you understand the current situation within soul society at this moment. Within the coming weeks, the Kuchiki mansion will become residence to a select number of noble women, who come unaware of the rogue shinigami. We need someone to protect them without them knowing."

Maaya was suddenly hit was a wave of sadness, she knew why these women were coming here, to be suitors for Byakuya. She had been aware of her crush for a while now, but knew that she could never be with her Taichou, however this news was heartbreaking, so she remained silent as he carried on.

"I need you to act as a maid and attend to them, you will be by their side at all times, and in the perfect position to protect them." He turned to look at Maaya who was looking down at the table, "Will you accept the mission?"

She looked up at him, "I don't have much of a choice really."

He turned away from her again, one other reason why he had chosen her for the mission was the hope that seeing him be with all these other women would kill her feelings for him. Somehow it was easier to do that than to kill his own.

He gave Maaya another look, feeling guilty for putting such a burden and selfish act upon her. He opened his mouth to say something else, feeling that the silence that had enveloped them needed to be filled.

"Maaya, I-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

They both jumped a the sudden knock at the door, a old woman dressed in a traditional Japanese Kimono entered.

"Maaya, this is Micato-san. She will be instructing you on the way you will have to act as a maid to the noble women." Byakuya explained.

Maaya looked at the woman and stretched out her hand as a greeting, "hello, I'm Maaya, it's nice to meet you," feeling that she might as well make the best of things and introduce herself properly to the woman who would be instructing her.

"One should never raise ones hand as a greeting, you must curtsey and bow your head. You only need say your name."

Maaya retreated her hand sheepishly whilst Micato turned to Byakuya.

"It will be hard work teaching this girl everything she needs to know within a weeks time."

"I know you can do it, don't underestimate her." replied Byakuya, "I have faith in both of you."

Maaya looked from Byakuya to Micato and opened her mouth to speak but Micato was surprisingly fast, and by grabbing her arm and dragging Maaya out of the room, mumbling that they had no timefor idle chit chat, Maaya's training began.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Read and Review!

_Thoughts_

Maaya sat adjacent to the fearsome woman who had been talking for what seemed like hours, yet nothing was sinking into Maaya's head. All she could think about was her captain and the fact that sooner or later he would have to marry and it wouldn't be her.

Something came into contact with Maaya's head and she looked up squinting from the pain at the sudden attack to see her instructor looking at her with an angry expression on her face, obviously not amused.

"Have you heard anything that I have said?" she asked in a very condescending tone.

"yes…" Maaya replied however not being able to convince the woman of the lie.

"Insolent girl," fumed the woman and carried on talking about the noble family and how she should act in front of them. 

By the end of the day she barely learnt anything, except that she must change the way she addressed her captain. Maaya left depressed at the very unsuccessful day.

* * *

Maaya looked out onto the courtyard, it had been a stressful day, she had rather been out fighting hollows or doing paperwork. She was very tired having barely recovered from her injuries, yet the relaxing glow of the moonlight as it hit the blossoming cherry blossom trees that Byakuya had in his courtyard was extremely relaxing.

She sat there enjoying the gentle breeze that made the small petals dance around her. Her eyelid getting heavier and heavier with each passing second, and gently placing her head against the wooden frame of the archway she resigned herself to rest her eyes for just a minute.

"Maaya?" she bolted upright at the mention of her name and turned around.

"Taichou - I mean Byakuya-sama, or Kuchiki-sama!" Maaya shook her head trying to get her thoughts straight, it was very strange calling her captain by Byakuya to his face, but that was that the servants had to do.

Byakuya looked at the girl sat on the deck before him, he had thought that she had fallen to sleep but obviously his voice must have woken her. 

"Gomen Taichou, I don't seem to be learning well. I keep getting confused." 

Byakuya looked at the sudden sadness in her expression, "it is fine, you may call me Byakuya-sama," however he knew that only a few of the servants actually called him that even though it was not taboo, yet he couldn't resist having her voice say his name, "should you not be asleep?"

"Oh, I wanted to watch the cherry blossoms for a while." she said turning to face the courtyard once more, eyes heavily lidded.

Byakuya was suspicious that if he left her there she would end up spending the night out side which wasn't that great for her health. He sighed and then sat down next to her causing her to give him a very confused look.

"Byakuya-sama, what are you doing?" 

"There trees only blossom once a year, it would be a shame to miss it," he said softly and then looked at her giving a soft smile.

Maaya smiled back and they sat together enjoying the night. Soon after, Byakuya had been watching the falling petals when he felt a soft pressure on his arm, when he turned to see what it was, he realised Maaya had slumped onto his arm as she had fallen asleep.

He wrapped his arm around her small body supporting more of her weight and adjusting her position so it would be more comfortable. Maaya ended up nuzzling into Byakuya's neck as her head rested slightly on his shoulder.

Maaya was conscious that she had been resting on Byakuya but her body would not let her move because of her fatigue. However she had not expected him to wrap an arm around her and move her so close to him. She felt incredibly safe and warm as her nose brushed against his neck and her cheek softly rubbed against the silk scarf. He smelt so good even after a hard days work.

The rising and dropping of his chest with each easy and relaxed breath comforted her, and soon sleep consumed her as she was cradled in his frame.

Byakuya sat for a little while longer as he held her close to him, enjoying her warmth and her scent. He knew it was wrong of him to enjoy being with her so much, he sighed and hoisted her with him as he stood up.

He moved into the room which she had been allocated as she stayed at the Kuchiki manor and placed her down gently onto the futon. She stirred in the protest of being removed from his arms but quickly settled herself into the bed and snuggled into the pillows whilst Byakuya pulled the duvet over her ensuring that she would be warm throughout the night. 

He bent in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek but stopped before his lips had touched her flesh, _what am I doing? _He pulled himself away from her and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Byakuya-sama, what are you doing here?" 

Byakuya jumped at the sudden presence of another person, it was Micato, looking up at him smugly and disapprovingly.

"What I am doing is none of your business." he did not like the tone that she had spoken to him.

"It may not be my business but it is certainly within your grandfathers interest." 

Byakuya looked at the old woman before him, was she blackmailing him?

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Have you forgotten the shame you brought onto this family by marrying the commoner." She was referring to Hisana, "you should learn from your mistakes."

They stared at one another, Byakuya turned on his heel and began walking towards his room, and with his back facing Micato, "you should also not forget that one day I will be the head of the Kuchiki clan and your words will not be tolerated."

* * *

Maaya woke the next morning feeling very comforted, she didn't recall that she had fallen asleep on Byakuya the night before. She had been revelling in the warm and softness of the futon when the door to her room was swung open by Micato.

"You are late! Get up this instant!" she pulled the duvet from Maaya and left the room.

Maaya sat up and sighed. It was going to be a long week.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Read and Review!

_Thoughts_

For Maaya, the following week where she was under Micato's guidance was a nightmare.

She was tested on her cleaning skills which were below average, apparently she left the room that she was meant to be cleaning in a worst state that it was before she had began, according to Micato anyway. However, Maaya thought that the state of cleanliness was very good, and that Micato (who always seemed to be in a bad mood with her for some unknown reason) had extremely high standards.

Maaya was also tested on her cooking abilities, since the noble women could demand that she fetch food for them at any time of the day. Micato had arrange for Maaya to cook for the Kuchiki family at one point in the week. And Maaya remembering that Byakuya loved really spicy food, decided to make something incredibly spicy, this seemed like simple logic to her, however she was wrong again.

The night that her cooking was presented to the Kuchiki clan was somewhat depressing for her. As she watched each and every member of the clan except Byakuya spit out the food in disgust and quickly downed glasses of water, she began getting really depressed.

Until Byakuya spoke on her behalf, or rather on behalf of the food, "I like it. It is very delicious." he said in a monotonic voice, yet underneath there was slight pride and amusement.

Maaya beamed at her captain, yet Micato brought her back down to earth again, "when cooking for a large audience you must always stick to neutral dishes, unless they ask for something specific." she scolded, "this is a disaster."

In Maaya's opinion, it was looking as if all this trouble wasn't worth it at all.

* * *

Byakuya hadn't had a chance to speak with Maaya since that night where she had fallen asleep on him. It was fast approaching the date which the other women would arrive and he still couldn't get her out of head.

He had given in and now could definitely see that he loved her, in such a way that he thought that he could never love again. Yet now he had to chose what was right for his clan or for him. He had been selfish once and denied his clans wishes, it seemed too conceited to do it again. Yet could he just let his heart die again by not going after the one thing that could possibly make him truly happy again.

It was the night before the women were due to arrive, and he was once again on one of his midnight strolls trying to clear his head. He looked out at the cherry blossom trees in his courtyard, and saw that Maaya was standing amongst them.

She glowed in the moonlight as she picked up some of the fallen petals that were on the ground and threw them up into the air so that they would float and fall slowly back down.

Byakuya made his way to her silently, not wanting to disturb her but the rustles of the petals underneath his feet alerted her of his presence.

"Byakuya-sama? What are you doing here?" Maaya asked as she jumped.

"I couldn't sleep." he replied, "what are you doing?" he spoke as she bent down to scoop up more petals.

"They feel really soft."

Byakuya watched as she placed a pile of them in his hands, she was right, they were soft, but as her hands brushed against his, he couldn't help but think that she felt softer.

"Well, goodnight Byakuya-sama." she walked past him.

Byakuya stood there not taking in what she was saying, until she had brushed passed him to leave. In a flash he turned around and caught her wrist.

"Maaya I-"

"Let go." Maaya cut him off and did not turn to face him, "as of tomorrow I will be just as insignificant to you as anyone else. That's the way it has to be right?"

She broke his grip and left him speechless and the question unanswered.

* * *

Maaya curled up in her bed with silent tears rolling down her cheeks. The most important thing that Micato had taught her over the last week or so was that she and Byakuya was never meant to be together, for both of their sakes. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

READ AND REVIEW!!

Maaya watched each carriage pull up and each noble woman get out gracefully. They were all so beautiful and luxuriously dressed. She was standing behind Byakuya, Rukia and their grandfather along with a few other maids and shinigami bodyguards as a reception. So far she was doing a pretty good job at being a maid.

Each woman would get out of the carriage and greet the Kuchiki family, and then enter into the household to unpack and whatnot before every was the gather together for dinner.

Some flirted with Byakuya shamelessly, whilst others would be extremely shy. However, all were respectful, after all the Kuchiki clan were a very well respected family.

Byakuya had a look of indifference on his face, and he felt that way too. He did not care for the women at all, he cared about the clan. He had tried to put what happened with Maaya last night out of his mind but it was difficult.

After all the women arrived and had entered the mansion, Maaya and the other servants followed suit to prepare the meal, as Maaya turned around to leave she felt Byakuya slip her a note unnoticed by anyone else due to his impressive speed.

She slipped the note up her sleeve and carried on as if nothing happened, it was important that no one especially the other servants knew who she was.

* * *

Maaya stepped into the kitchen and all the maids started chattering about the noble women, saying that they were pretty and that they were jealous that they got to spend time with Byakuya-sama.

Maaya was deep in thought about the whole situation, she desperately wanted to read the note that Byakuya had passed her but it was a little too crowded at the moment.

"Maaya-chan?" Maaya suddenly looked up, it was Yuuki, another maid at the mansion. They had only been introduced that morning where Micato had told Yuuki to mentor Maaya at being a maid. Yuuki was very friendly.

"Maaya-chan are you alright?"

"Yep!" Maaya laughed and nodded.

"I think you might need to redo those eggs."

Maaya looked down at the eggs that she was beating, she has not realised that she had been doing it for so long and so vigorously that the eggs had turn from a liquid into a fluffy white substance.

"Gomen Yuuki-san! I'll redo these right away!".

"No need to worry Maaya-chan, there is plenty of time before dinner." Yuuki smiled. "By the way didn't you think that Byakuya-sama looked gorgeous today!" she squealed.

Maaya nodded, "hmmm…" then she realised what she had said and blushed, "I mean I don't… he's not… he's ugly!" panicking and rambling.

Yuuki laughed, "it's ok Maaya-chan, most of the maids here fancy Byakuya-sama, there's no need to be embarrassed." She looked around at the other maids who were smiling and nodding.

"Oh," Maaya said quietly, she had not known that Byakuya had been that popular, well she had thought that he was somewhat popular since he was handsome, strong and wealthy, yet it somehow did not occur to her that most other women fancied him. Maybe it was because Byakuya never seemed interested in such things in the first place that made Maaya clueless to the situations. But now thinking back, at the squad headquarters she had suffered some abuse from the girls because she got to work so closely to Byakuya, that was one of the reasons she got along better with the boys than the girls.

"Aw I'm so jealous that he is being married off to those women!" Yuuki and the others carried on whilst Maaya carried on silently with her work.

* * *

Dinner approached quickly and soon Maaya and the other girls had laid out the tables and the cutlery; and stood silently around the corners of the room awaiting the women and the Kuchiki family to arrive.

Maaya and the others job was to stand around the room offering assistance to anyone who needed it and to also carry in the food and to wait until they had finished and then to carry it out again. Pretty boring and frustrating to do when you haven't eaten yet.

The Kuchiki family entered first, the elders came in followed by Byakuya and Rukia all dressed up in formal attire. For a split moment when Maaya had lifted her head up from the bowed position Byakuya's eyes met hers causing her to direct her gaze firmly back down towards the ground.

They sat and then awaited the others to come in one by one followed by their own attendants. The women were now dressed up even more, they looked like they glowed because of the glamorous clothes and jewels the had on, obviously trying to show their worth and the benefits that Byakuya would gain in marrying them. Maaya suddenly felt so sorry for her captain, having to marry for the reason of gain and not love was something she would have never wished upon anyone.

The dinner started without a hitch, Maaya stood silently listening to the conversations that the nobles were having. None of the women spoke to each other, as they were in competition with one another. By once in a while the elders of the Kuchiki clan would single out one of the girls and start questioning them about their own household, their parents and lineage; Maaya was beginning to feel sorry for these women too.

Maaya was beginning to get bored, their conversations seemed like mindless droning to her since she really didn't care about what they were talking about and that she couldn't even follow the conversation half the time. However when the girl in front of her asked for her assistance she was on the mark, rushing up to help her Maaya suddenly felt something catch her feet causing her to fall directly on top of the food in front of the noble girl.

Maaya was very confused, she did not know how she lost her footing, usually her balance was pretty good; but now was not the time to question ones own abilities especially when the whole room was looking at you and one incredibly fuming woman stood above you.

Byakuya had saw the whole thing out of the corner of his eye, the noble woman from the Ganzo clan which was dining in front of Maaya had called upon Maaya's assistance and then tripped her up so that she would fall. Byakuya had known some nobles to be incredibly rude and violent towards their staff but he had never seen it in person before; it was especially out of order in his mansion.

He saw the woman shout abuse at Maaya whilst Maaya was apologising and trying to clean up whilst being covered in food herself. The Ganzo woman obviously not satisfied with her apology raised a hand to strike Maaya for her insolence, as she called it.

In that split second something happened without Maaya realizing, suddenly Byakuya was stood in front of her holding the wrist of the woman Maaya had angered.

"Kuchiki-sama, what are you doing? This girl ruined my clothes and you have the nerve to stand up for her?!" shouted the woman, "I heard that you had fallen for a commoner but I did not know that you were so sympathetic to every idiot!" her words hit a sore spot in mentioning Byakuya's late wife, and the atmosphere in the room suddenly got thicker whilst Byakuya's reiatsu rose.

"Your actions are not tolerated here. We do attack our staff and abuse our power. You are a shameful and spoilt child, pack your bags and leave." Byakuya said monotonically and coldly trying to surpress his fuming anger as he threw down her wrist and left the room swiftly.

It was now the Kuchiki elders turn to speak, Maaya half expected them to stand up for the noble woman saying that she should not worry about their son and that he was just being a little moody, but their response was different, "you heard what the head of the Kuchiki clan has said, go home and tell your father that you have brought shame onto your family. I am disappointed that you have turned out this way, I was expecting so much more."

The woman from the Ganzo clan looked extremely shocked by the respond herself, but left as the Kuchiki elders ordered.

The dinner was over after that, the elders apologized for what happened and then everyone retired to their own rooms leaving Maaya and the other servants to clean up.

Yuuki came up to Maaya, "Maaya-san you can go get cleaned up and we will finish this." she smiled kindly at Maaya.

"I'm sorry for bringing you so much trouble!" Maaya said to the entire room, since now instead of only clearing away the tables and such, they had to clean the entire floor and even though it was Maaya's fault they were letting her off.

They laughed softly, "don't worry about it, we're all friends now," it was Yuuki who spoke, "and because of you we all got to see Kuchiki-sama in action!" they all swooned once again as they cleaned happily.

"Anyway Kuchiki-sama is right, that woman was incredibly rude and mean for doing that to you." another one of the girls spoke, "even though Kuchiki-sama never has much contact with us, he has always cared about the welfare of the employees in the mansion."

"Wow, I never knew that he cared that much." Maaya said shocked.

"Yep, now go get cleaned up." said Yuuki whilst shooing Maaya out of the room.

* * *

Maaya sat in the bathtub thinking about what happened, her dirty clothes lay next to the tub. Maaya had heard about Byakuya's late wife but today she saw something painful in Byakuya when she was mentioned; as if that womans words had re-open the wound that losing his wife had caused. Now thinking of Byakuya she remembered the note that he had passed her that morning and rummaging around her clothes on the floor she found it.

It was a map of the Kuchiki household and a note telling Maaya to meet him at midnight at a certain location. She was grateful for the map of the mansion, she still did not know her way through the mansion very well.

It was 11:55pm and she was already in the allocated place for the meeting with her captain, she arrived early because she had set off early just in case she had got lost. She looked around the room, it was nice but quite empty; except for a large cabinet in the middle of the room. The cabinet door was slightly ajar which intrigued Maaya's curiosity. She opened it and found a shrine centered around a single picture. It was Byakuya's late wife.

Maaya looked at the picture, she looked a lot like Rukia and she looked like a lovely person; no wonder Byakuya was crazy about her.

"Her name was Hisana." Maaya jumped at the sound of Byakuya's voice, "she was my wife, and Rukia's sister."

"I'm sorry, I should not have intruded like that." Maaya said sincerely.

"No, it's fine; I asked you to come here in the first place. Not many people come here." Byakuya continued, "You must be more careful as a maid."

Maaya knew that he was now talking about the earlier disaster at dinner, "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened there."

"Just be more careful, no one must find out who you are. Also from tomorrow onwards, you will be accompanying me along with some others as I show the princesses around soul society." Byakuya said with little enthusiasm, obviously not looking forward to the experience.

Maaya stayed silent.

"Also Matthew and a few other shinigami will be there as bodyguards, they know of your mission and they understand that they must not show that they know who you are. Do you understand?"

"Hai." Maaya nodded.

"That is all I wanted to tell you."

Silence again from Maaya.

Byakuya looked at Maaya, it looked like she was struggling to say something, or deciding whether to or not to say it. But he waited until she chose to or not to.

"I'm sorry!" Maaya said loudly, "for last night, I should not have said the things I did. I did not realise how hard this must be for you. I do understand now."

Byakuya was taken aback by the sudden outburst, he definitely did not expect her to apologize. He was speechless.

"I think that Hisana would be happy that you are getting married, that way you won't ever be lonely." Maaya finished smiling sadly at Byakuya, "I think I should go now, they might get suspicious if I'm out for too long."

"Goodnight Byakuya-sama." Maaya bowed and spoke softly as she left leaving Byakuya in a slight confused condition.

He did not fully understand what she had said but somehow it felt as if she had given up her feelings for him and resigned herself to watch him get married and be happy for him. Some of what she had said was true; he never thought for a moment that Hisana would be angry if he was to get married again, but he knew that Hisana would also not be happy that Byakuya was marrying against his heart.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Read and Review!!

_Thoughts_

It was unusually cold that February morning, however it was sunny and the sky was clear and blue. Maaya and a few other maids including Yuuki was being ushered into a carriage behind the ones which held the noble women and Byakuya. Driving the carriages were the shinigami bodyguards which had been told specifically to not recognise Maaya.

They were going to a winter garden up some sort of mountain that Maaya had never heard of before. It seemed like a very posh place, but she had heard from Yuuki that it was reserved for the noble clans and that it was exceptionally beautiful. However it was a little patch of land surrounded by the rukongai districts but that couldn't be helped. Maaya supposed that was why the bodyguards were there, to keep away the desperately poor people from the nobles; Maaya sighed inwardly.

Maaya watched the scenery change from the little window of the carriage. It had been a long time since she had been outside the walls of seireitei and the greenery and natural rawness of the landscape made her smile. She was actually quite excited about going out today, she hadn't had much of time to relax and enjoy things recently.

Maaya turned back towards the maids from the Kuchiki mansion which were with her in the same carriage, the conversation was now on the handsome shinigami that were their body guards.

"Awwww that blonde one is so gorgeous! And such a gentleman." said Yuuki with hearts for eyes, remembering the way he helped each of them into the carriage by taking their hand.

"It's so romantic! And I heard that he is the 3rd seat from Kuchiki-sama's division, he must be pretty strong." all the girls squealed a the idea of him.

Maaya knew who they were talking about, it was Matthew; he had insisted on helping the girls into the carriage one by one as he was assigned along with another shinigami to drive this carriage to the gardens. Maaya knew that he could be quite the charmer when it came to the ladies but he did not have to pull out all the stops like he did today, especially when she was trying so hard to ignore him and to pretend she did not know him.

Maaya had been the last to get in the carriage, and when he had offered her his hand it seemed awfully rude not to take it; also suspicious. When she took his hand he smiled happily back at her and gave her hand an unnoticeable squeeze of recognition. She was slightly irritated mainly at herself as she couldn't stop herself blushing and feeling awkward.

What was worse was that she had felt so awkward which made her clumsy. Whilst getting into the carriage she was slightly grateful that Matthew had been there to catch her as she slipped ungracefully and would have fallen on her butt if she had not been held onto by him.

"Are you alright?" he asked with his eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter. If the situation had been any different then he would have been rolling along the ground clutching his stomach from laughter.

"I'm fine, thank you." she said gingerly and started climbing into the carriage by herself this time without his interference.

Thinking back Matthew had always laughed at Maaya and teased her, never maliciously though. Although she did do silly clumsy things which provoked his teases.

"Maaya what are you thinking about?" Yuuki woke Maaya from her thoughts.

"I bet she was thinking about the blonde shinigami, you were so cute when you took his hand. You were blushing and everything!" said Sakura one of the maids.

"And the way he held you when you tripped!" added Mina yet another maid.

Maaya started to blush.

"And the way he looked at you with worried eyes and smiled in relief when he found out you were safe." they began to get carried away. "Look, you're blushing!"

"I can't help but blush if you say it happened like that!"

"That's enough guys, leave Maaya alone." Laughed Yuuki but with a evil glint in her eye she continued, "just don't forget about us when he whisks you away and you live happily ever after ok."

"WHAT!?"

They carried on teasing Maaya unaware that they could be heard from the outside by the two drivers of the carriage; Matthew and another shinigami which came from the 4th squad.

Matthew had blushed when Maaya and the other girls had started talking about him, yet what surprised yet thrilled him the most was Maaya's response, something about Maaya blushing as they talked about him made him happy.

He had to admit that he had missed having Maaya around, it had been little more than a week since he had last seen her and that was when she was asleep in the 4th division after the attack. It was nice just to see her and touch her, and watch her be herself again. The morning was already fun.

Matthew knew of Maaya's feelings towards their captain and he was determined that when the captain moved on and married he would be there for Maaya as a shoulder to cry on and hopefully even more. Finally facing up to his feelings for her, he now had to pretend he did not know her, this was a extremely hard mission but no matter what he would get passed it and one day tell Maaya his feelings; now was just not the time.

* * *

Byakuya sat in his carriage alone. Rukia had matters to attend to that day and could not make it to this outing, which he suspected that she did not want to attend especially after last night. He really did not blame her, not when he didn't want to be here either. His grandfather was also not attending, which was unusual considering this was all his grandfathers idea in the first place; it also made the day just that bit more challenging since his grandfather was not coming. Byakuya sighed.

The morning had been going according to plan, the shinigami that he had as bodyguards were polite and courteous but he was slightly annoyed with Matthews interaction with Maaya. He had specifically told them that they must not show that they knew Maaya in anyway, but Byakuya supposed that this wasn't the real reason that he was angry or irritated. Matthew had actually covered his tracks very well by offering to help all the girls onto the carriage and did not act too suspiciously. Byakuya knew that what annoyed him was that he got too close; too close to Maaya.

He had watched Maaya blush and stiffen awkwardly as she took Matthews hand and when she slipped and he instinctively tighten his grip and pulled her close to him, Byakuya had got very aggravated; even though he knew that he had no right to feel this way. He now slightly regretted picking Matthew to be a bodyguard, he did not know what he would do if Matthew and Maaya were to get closer; somehow he did not know if he could let that settle.

* * *

They entered the garden and Maaya could do nothing but awe at the wonderful beauty of the place. The climate had changed as they got further up the mountain side and the winter garden was covered in snow and frost, it looked like a whole different world; but she did not have time to stand and enjoy the sights because she had work to do.

Most of the remaining noble women were not enjoying the cold but was putting on the best face possible because it seemed like Byakuya and his grandfather like the place a lot.

Maaya was attending to one of the women by pouring tea as she sat down in the seating area which was covered by a roof; somehow it was colder within this stone shelter than outside but the woman did not think that way. Maaya who had not dressed accordingly was just coping with the cold; thanks to her training as a shinigami the maids uniform she had on at the moment was enough to suffice. However she was probably the only one which was not dress accordingly, the other maids had on thicker clothes and more layers which Maaya had not noticed until she began feeling slightly cold.

"Do you think Kuchiki-sama is a good employer?" asked the noble woman Maaya was attending to.

Maaya was shocked that she was being spoken to, usually they would ignore the help. "Yes, Shimiko-sama." This woman was from the noble family Shimiko; wealthy and had a good linage of strong reiatsu. She was very pretty and seemed quiet pleasant, out of all the noble women; the maids including Maaya liked this one the most.

"He seems like a very good man." She continued, "I suppose I'm very lucky to be invited here." She looked out towards the frozen lake as she continued to muse about things.

Maaya was confused by this girls attitude, all the other women were arrogant and proud, but this one was different; was this an act or is she being sincere, Maaya could not put her finger on it.

"What is your name?"

Maaya was shocked by the woman's sudden interest in her, "My name is Maaya, Shimiko-sama." she said with a slight bow.

"Maaya-san have you ever been ice skating?" she spoke whilst smiling. "I would like to go ice skating, the lake over there would be wonderful to skate on." looking back towards the lake.

"But don't you need the proper shoes to do that?"

"Nope, you can do it without, it's just trickier. Please come skating with me, none of my maids will anymore." she cried looking up at Maaya with puppy dog eyes.

Maaya thought for a panicked second, and decided to take up the princesses offer considering it would be rude to refuse and that it might actually be fun.

Byakuya, on the other hand, was not having much fun. His grandfather had told him to entertain each of the ladies in turn. He also had an encounter with the noble clan whom owned the gardens which had been unbearable; Shibuya Niiko, who upon hearing that the Kuchiki clan was paying the gardens a visit along with many beautiful eligible women: he could not stay away.

"Ah, Kuchiki-sama, how nice to see you again, it has been a long time!" he greeted Byakuya warmly, nearly about to embrace him warmly when he sensed the massive amount of tension that Byakuya was emitting.

And then he turned his attention towards the noble women, "ah and these beautiful women are here with you, you are so lucky." he said while taking one of the women's hand and kissed it.

Maaya wanted to burst out laughing at his behaviour but managed to suppress it, he suddenly looked up to face the maids and winked also, "you also have such beauties as help, you are surrounded." The Maids swooned.

Byakuya watched as Maaya was called away to help Shimiko-san, and he was left to deal with the idiot and the women.

To be honest with himself, Byakuya did not really like any of the women who were there. None of them interested him; sure they were beautiful but they lacked something which was indescribable. Although he supposed that that wasn't so much of the problem, he wasn't marrying for love after all; yet he didn't want to marry into complete indifference.

Shibuya Niiko was now guiding some of their party including Byakuya, some of the noble girls as well as his grandfather around the gardens showing them the best places within the garden and such, obviously showing off this great asset of his. He was also a bachelor, head of the Shibuya clan, wealthy and powerful, and looking for a wife. Byakuya did not really mind if the women fell for Niiko instead of him.

They walked around the garden and then back to where the first began their tour, facing back out onto the frozen lake. The lake was sparse and empty that morning but now stood two figures in the middle of it, one struggling to stand and balance and the other gliding gracefully. Maaya along with the Shimiko clan daughter.

Byakuya was caught of guard, this was very unexpected; and despite the error of Maaya judgement by doing what she was doing, the expression of her face was priceless. She was laughing and smiling happily as she slipped again and again on the ice. He had never seen anyone have so much fun whilst falling over. Shimiko-san was gliding gracefully, like the way she had been taught to be; but seeing them next to each other Byakuya could see the clear difference between the two. Even though Maaya was not graceful like the others, she glowed from the inside and when she smiled he felt warm inside.

"Shimiko-sama, please be careful it's slippery!" shouted Maaya on all fours trying to get back up onto her feet.

"I think you should be the one who should be careful," she laughed and circled Maaya on the ice.

"You're really good at this, Shimiko-sama."

Maaya suddenly saw a hand being held out in front of her offering to help her up. She took the hand whilst looking up, "Arigatou Shimiko-" Maaya was looking into the face of a young child.

"Hello…" Maaya said curiously to the little boy, "where did you come from?"

"I don't know he just appeared out of nowhere." Shimiko said.

"Hello!" said the little boy cheerily.

"What is your name-" Maaya was interrupted by a loud crack, the ice was breaking.

"Don't move!" shouted Niiko from the bank of the lake.

It was too late, the ground beneath them parted and Maaya instinctively pushed Shimiko back onto the solid ice which had yet to break which was closer to the bank. But Maaya and the strange boy fell into the freezing cold water.

Byakuya saw the scene unfold before him, but unlike the day before he wasn't fast enough to save Maaya. Maaya had followed her mission to the letter as she saved Shimiko from falling into the lake by pushing her away from the effect ice. Byakuya had made it in time to catch Shimiko who clung to him making him unable to go help Maaya.

He saw Niiko and Matthew both rush towards the lake, both with desperate looks on their faces, after what seemed like hours, the chaos was silenced with a loud gasp for air as Maaya emerged from the water carrying the unknown child with her. She hoisted him up onto the unbroken ice that was left where Niiko grabbed him and started to make sure that he was alright.

Maaya was still half emerged in the water, still struggling to catch her breath back after the shock of the fall; the cold was also adding to how exhausted she felt, somehow she couldn't find the strength to lift herself out of the water.

Another crack and the piece of ice that Maaya had been resting on was now turning upright sending Maaya back into the freezing water. She couldn't fight against the looming darkness that was the water that surrounded her; she saw the surface fade further and further into the distance as she sank further and further in the abyss. Did she imagine a flash of blinding white light engulf her? She must have been dazing out because before she knew it, she was back on the surface choking and gasping for air.

She looked around now surrounded by people all looking down at her, however it was not concern that was on their faces but surprise and shock and when Maaya noticed that they seemed to be looking at something that was next to her; she turned and saw a dripping wet Byakuya accepting a towel from one of the maids.

"Arigatou…" Maaya whispered softly amidst catching her breathe.

Byakuya got to his feet without saying a word to Maaya, obviously mad; although Maaya did not have much time to contemplate this since she was enveloped into someone's chest.

"Arigatou for saving my brothers life!" Niiko shouted whilst giving embracing Maaya.

"Erm… you're welcome…?" said Maaya who had no idea what was going on, she looked around again and saw that the little boy from earlier before was now being wrapped up and checked up by Niiko Shibuya's attendants; he must be the little brother that he was talking about.

Maaya sensing that the hug was a lasting a little too long began struggling, "it's fine, really it's nothing." Maaya eventually pulled away from him and smiled up at him before trying to get to her feet. At least she did not feel cold anymore, to be honest she didn't feel anything at all, her whole body was numb.

"Are you alright?" asked Niiko who was now concerned at the sight of the girl in front of him dazing out and not moving. When he had held her he couldn't help but think that she was extremely cold.

Maaya looked up to face him but everything started to get hazy and it was beginning to get hard to even breathe, _I'm fine; _that was what she had wanted to say before everything went black.

Byakuya turned around to face Maaya just as she had slumped against Shibuya Niiko as she blacked out; and he was now taking off his large outer robe and wrapping it around her. As Niiko picked her up bridal style gently, all Byakuya wanted to do was tear her away from him to see what was wrong; something in her paleness reminded him so much of the way Hisana had died, he thought that something like this should not be breaking his heart so easily.

"I think she needs a doctor. We can arrange for one back at my mansion." Niiko offered.

Byakuya could not reject the offer, he was still soaked through from his little dip earlier; but that didn't really matter to him, it was really for Maaya. He might not be able to hold her when he wanted to but at least he could make sure that she would get better. At least Shibuya Niiko's mansion was on the gardens grounds, or should it be said that the garden was on the Shibuya clan's land.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

READ AND REVIEW!!

Matthew watched as the 4th squad shinigami that had accompanied them on this outing gave Maaya a check up, they were in the room along with Niiko who insisted on being present since Maaya had saved his little brother. She looked very peaceful in her sleep but the shinigami tending to her informed them that she had a dangerously high fever; the shinigami left the room quickly to prepare some medicine for Maaya leaving only Matthew and Niiko in the room.

It was slightly annoying that Niiko was there, Matthew couldn't bear that she was in this situation again; especially now that he could have no contact with her, it was even more annoying that his presence was not stopping Niiko from having any contact with her, who was sat next to Maaya's futon and had his hand on her forehead.

Niiko looked at the sleeping girl, her head was extremely hot but her body had been very cold; he did not know how to show his gratitude to her for saving his brother. When his mother and father had died and left him as the head of the clan, all he had left of his family was his little brother; who had never spoke very much or interacted with people since that then. It had been very unusual for him to go up to this girl in the first place, it would have been a very happy occasion if something like this didn't happen.

What was most surprising for Niiko was that Byakuya was the one who saved the girl; the look on her face was indescribable, it was a mixture of being desperate and panicked. Niiko saw a look of gentleness and tenderness on Byakuya's face as he also panted for air on the bank of the lake after he had saved Maaya.

After all the events that occurred that day, the way these two powerful men cared for this girl made Niiko think that there must be more to her than being just a maid.

She stirred and frowned slightly in her sleep causing her to pout softly, Niiko was struck by an overwhelming need to hold her seeing the cute expression she was making; after all he did have a ever so small soft spot for cute girls. He just continued to stroke her hair gently under the watchful eye of Matthew who would have pounced on him if he had tried anything with Maaya whilst she was asleep. Her eyes fluttered suddenly revealing her brown eyes staring sleepily and groggily at him.

* * *

Byakuya sat in the Shibuya mansion his clothes was being laid out to dry by the maids, he especially regretted that his expensive scarf had to get wet; but all that money meant that the scarf would dry without any damage. He was grateful that the Kuchiki maids had carried extra clothing for situations like this, where he used to think that it was stupid for packing such things; he would never think like that again.

He did not know what went through his mind when he decided to go in after Maaya; somehow he wasn't thinking about anything except how he needed to save her. He could have got there before she had fallen in if the Shimiko clan princess hadn't been holding onto him so tightly; but there you go, those women were brought up to capitalize on the situation. Byakuya had ignored Maaya when she had thanked him for saving her, to be honest with himself; he could not even look at her after saving her, he was too afraid that he would wrap her in his arms and never let her go again.

He resented himself for not having the courage to go see her but then again he had placed her under the care of Matthew; which he was not sure if it was a wise idea or not. He had also disliked Niiko Shibuya's intimacy with Maaya, hugging her and now reports from Matthew stated that he was also by her bedside; sure the man can be grateful but this was irritating. What also annoyed him was Maaya's actions, after the worry subsided; anger took its place. If would not have been hard for Maaya to get out of that situation if she had used her shinigami powers but he supposed that if she did that then she would be disobeying her orders and mission and therefore be a bad shinigami; however he did not expect her to die for this, not for him.

A quiet knock came from the door to the room he was sat in, he had asked to be left alone and had not expected anyone to come calling unless it was important.

"Enter."

The door slide aside and reveal the Shimiko clan princess, alone and unattended.

Byakuya watched silently as the girl entered and bowed, "I wanted to thank Kuchiki-sama personally for saving me today." Her speech was polite and respectful.

Byakuya thought to correct her, he wasn't really the person who saved her; Maaya did, "you should be thanking the maid instead of me." He said in his usual impassive cold way, knowing that Shimiko was looking for excuses to spend time and talk with him which wouldn't have been that bad considering that was the purpose of this excursion, it was just that Shimiko had ignored the fact that Maaya was now unconscious and unwell from saving her.

Shimiko was slightly shocked by the cold response but was not deterred; she was a woman with a mission and she was determined to marry into the Kuchiki clan. "I'm sorry I did not think, Maaya-san did save me." graciously accepting his criticism, "how is she?" trying to change the subject and steer away from the topic which had seemed to hit a nerve with him.

Silence. Byakuya couldn't answer that question having not been to see Maaya since he had saved her, the question just brought back all the irritation and anger he had been feeling before Shimiko had walked into the room.

Shimiko sensing the deterioration of the conversation and the increasingly bad atmosphere decided to pull out all the stops to get his attention; after all how could she be losing out to a mere maid. The incident back at the lake made her feel angry, Byakuya had pushed her aside carelessly when he had rushed to save Maaya; it was not only that but the way he had pulled her from the lake itself was shocking. Byakuya had gently and tenderly put her down on the bank, his focus solely on her and as she gasped for air he never removed his arms from around her until she seemed to be alright.

She made her way towards Byakuya and then pretended to trip, he went to catch her instinctively and whilst being in his arms she reached up and kissed him full on the lips. Byakuya was surprised to say the least, it had been a long time; however he could not help but feel wrong maybe because she wasn't the one he wanted.

The door suddenly flew open without any warning catching Byakuya and Shimiko in the act. Matthew stood panicked in the doorway, "Taichou, Maaya-" then realising what he had happened upon he corrected his behaviour, "Erm I'm sorry for intruding, I will wait outside."

Byakuya pushed Shimiko away from him, in the same fashion he had done before upon hearing Maaya's name, "What is it?" he said before Matthew could make it out the room.

Matthew was slightly uncomfortable with the situation, his captain now looked at him with a very intense glare as long as the Shimiko-clan woman who was sending him death glares since he had interrupted them.

"She's awake," Matthew said, causing Byakuya to let out a inaudible sigh of relief, "but something's wrong, it's hard to explain, you should just come and see." They both rushed out.

Shimiko decided not to follow, there was no way she could get his full attention when that brat Maaya was around; she did not understand why Byakuya could be so distracted by someone like that, she had to win this marriage at all costs and began to plot.

Byakuya rushed into the room followed by Matthew who he overtook along the way there. He did not know how to react to what he saw. Maaya was at up in her futon with the 4th division shinigami trying to tend to her; she looked extremely tired and flushed from a fever yet her face was blank and confused, and for some reason she was holding onto Matthews katana.

"You gave her your zanpaktou?" Byakuya asked Matthew sternly.

Matthew panicked, "she wouldn't give me it back, I don't think she remembers how to use it anyway."

Byakuya looked at the girl once more, she seemed oblivious to the situation around her; and she seemed to be unable to settle as she tried to get up pulling the covers from the futon from her whilst Niiko would place her back down and cover her up again and then the cycle would start all over again.

"Maaya-san please sit down, you will make your fever worse." said the 4th division shinigami.

Maaya ignored what he said, although it seemed as though she did not hear it at all. Both her hands were still gripped tightly around Matthews Zanpaktou as if using it as some sort of safety blanket; even if she did not know how to use it.

"Maaya-chan please stop struggling, we're not going to hurt you." Said Niiko now with his arms around her trying to restrain her. Byakuya looked at Maaya who was obviously uncomfortable in Niiko's arms, her expression looked like she was about to cry. Byakuya was getting angry, and began slightly losing control of his reiatsu.

Everyone went quiet realising the presence of a angry captain of the gotei 13.

The first to speak was the 4th division shinigami, "Kuchiki-taichou, please keep your reiatsu under control, it could harm Maaya-san if she is exposed to it too long."

Byakuya knew that he wasn't thinking straight and to lose control of his reiatsu like that was an obvious indication of that. He was just about to adjust it when Maaya suddenly broke free from Shibuya Niiko's arms and flung herself into his chest.

Byakuya was caught by surprise but folded his arms around her as she burrowed into him even more trying to hide from the ones who she considered enemies. She didn't seem to mind that his reiatsu was all over the place, it then occurred to him that after working in such close conditions with one another; Maaya was probably used to his reiatsu and recognised it instinctively better than anyone else there.

For the first time did Byakuya realise how warm she was, too warm; he could feel her the heat from her fever through his clothes and hers.

The 4th division shinigami and Niiko clambered up to where Byakuya and Maaya now stood, she was now moving behind him to hide from Niiko and the shinigami letting out a quiet terrified sob; alerting Byakuya to how afraid she was. He could not bear the situation anymore.

"Stop!" Byakuya spoke loudly and firmly, with authority in his voice that made everyone stand still, even Maaya looked up at him, "What the hell is happening here!"

"Hey, hey no need to shout Byakuya-chan, you might scare her." said Niiko trying to break the tension.

"Funny, it seemed to me you were the ones who were scaring her." he retorted deadly serious.

Niiko sweat dropped and stood silent.

Byakuya turned to the 4th division shinigami, "now what is going on here?" his tone regained composure however still very stern.

"Maaya-san seems to have lost her memories. I don't know if it's permanent or whether she will regain them after her fever has gone down." he said solemnly whilst Byakuya tried to understand the situation; looking down he saw that Maaya was holding onto his arm for support, exhausted but too afraid to let go of her captain; was it wrong that he enjoyed being held by her.

"She needs to rest." said Matthew who went to pick up his Zanpaktou that lay on the floor when Maaya had cast it aside when she had dived into his captains arms.

Byakuya agreed but he wasn't sure he was going to get her to do that, "Maaya," he looked at her unable to get her attention as she did not recognise her own name, instead he tapped her head making her jump slightly but looked up at him. After realising that it was Byakuya who had tapped her she beamed up very sleepily at him. He shook his head, communication of this sense was definitely not going to work.

Byakuya picked her up gently surprising the other 3 people around them; she did not protest but looked up at him blankly.

When he put her down onto the futon he proceeded to push her down and tuck her into it. She tired to get up but as Byakuya pushed her back down again patiently she stayed in her futon finally relaxing and able to rest.

Byakuya saw that she was finally drifting off to sleep before quietly lifting himself up from the futon about to walk out of the room to discuss what was going to happen next but his sleeve got caught on something. He turned around to see Maaya sat up again hanging onto his sleeve with a pleading look on her face.

He sighed and shook his head, "you need to rest." He had sat back down onto the cushion next to her futon, the situation quite reminiscent of the time Maaya had got injured.

She held onto his hand as she lay back down to rest, Byakuya sensing that she would not sleep unless he stayed there with her; sat quietly and watched as she finally relaxed. When the grip of her hand in his finally loosened signalling that she had fallen asleep he stood up quietly making sure that he did not wake her up; and making his way out of the room to join the others he slid the door so it was nearly closed, just in case that when she woke up she would not be surrounded by darkness and the loneliness of an empty room.

"Is there anything you can do for her?" asked Byakuya quietly but in his usual impassive tone, addressing the 4th division shinigami.

"There is some medicine that we can give her, although she split the batch I made just now I can easily make some more." he paused and then continued, "although I don't think she will drink it if we were to give it to her, moreover I don't know if she remembers how to drink something."

Byakuya sighed, he knew what the 4th division shinigami was getting at; Byakuya would have to be the one giving her the medicine, he had not properly nursed someone since Hisana where Unohana Taichou and the 4th division took care most of it whilst he watched. However there was no way in getting around it, Maaya was absolutely terrified of everyone else; except for Matthews Zanpaktou but that wasn't going to help in any way.

Maaya was not cooperative whilst taking the medicine; it was hard to begin with since Maaya did not know what to do with the little cup of liquid placed in front of her, after Byakuya had pushed it to her lips and she had tasted it she withdrew back quickly from the cup and Byakuya slightly disgusted by the strong bitterness of the medicine. After that she would not go near it.

The other 3 men stood outside and watched as Byakuya tried with all his best without results, he would not allow the others to be close to Maaya in case they scared her again; but this wasn't working, Maaya wouldn't pull away completely from Byakuya but she wouldn't stay still so she could drink the medicine. Despite finding Maaya slightly endearing it was also beginning to annoy Byakuya; if he could not get her to drink it by persuasion then he would have to do it by force. There was no other choice.

Byakuya put his lips to the cup and drained the medicine from the container and then grabbed Maaya by the wrist with one hand; releasing the cup from his grasp he placed his other hand at the small of her neck keeping her in place. His lips connected with hers swiftly and as he laid her down onto the futon still joined he let the liquid pass from him to her; he did not want to notice how soft her lips were and how sweet she tasted and however much he tried to think that this was an obligation; he could not deny that even after she had taken the medicine, his lips stayed on hers just for a few moments longer, just long enough for him to wish that she, in her mental state, could understand what a kiss was and how much he was trying to convey in it.

However her not knowing had its charms, after drawing away from the girl and seeing her obviously blank and confused face; he could still play his game of pretend. He placed the duvet back over her in a gesture that Maaya had finally understood as she should rest, and left the room and the other 3 on-lookers without a word.

Niiko, Matthew and the 4th division shinigami looked on at the captain and the girl; things weren't going well. The captain was struggling to get her to even go near the cup after she had the first taste of it and decided that it was too bitter for her delicate palate. Matthew and the others had wanted to help but Byakuya had specifically requested that they stayed outside and away in order for the task to be easier, but from the looks of things it couldn't get any worse.

What happened next shocked each of them, all of them knew of Kuchiki Byakuya and his cold attitude and stoic nature so when he unexpectedly drank the medicine and grabbed Maaya they were startled.

Matthew tried to tell himself that it wasn't a kiss, it was just a method of coercing Maaya into taking her medicine; just another indifferent, unemotional method. But what it really looked like was a passionate kiss between lovers, the way he had his hands on her and the way he laid her down made Matthew want to look away especially when Maaya did not pull away or even try to do so. His captain had his eyes closed whilst Maaya's were wide opened, and even as he pulled away from her; Matthew saw the oblivious look on her face which should have made his feel better but did not.

He had known about Maaya's crush on their captain but had thought that their captain paid no attention to it, but suppose that he did; then what would happen to his carefully laid out plan.

Although the most surprised out of the 3 was Shibuya Niiko, the other shinigami just pretended not to see what happened and carried on with whatever he was doing; yet Niiko who had never known Byakuya could be so spontaneous or somewhat caring, Byakuya have been very attentive of Maaya. This was becoming suspicious, why would the head of the Kuchiki care so much about one mere girl; unless there was something more.

Byakuya made sure he was out of sight from the others before stopping and finally had a chance to think of the consequences of what he had just done. He was ashamed of himself for taking advantage of Maaya, maybe there was a need for doing what he did but he enjoyed it too much; it was driving him crazy, the taste of her still lingered on his lips and was making him want her so badly. He was slightly glad that she did not kiss him back because any encouragement from her would have made unable to stop; he didn't realise that he could feel such passion for someone again, not after Hisana. He cursed himself for loving again, because of this everything was just that much harder.

Byakuya stood and looked out onto the courtyard, nearly all the noble mansions were the same style with many courtyards; this one was nicely kept but plain, no blossoms unlike his. His mind strayed to thoughts of the night Maaya had fallen asleep on him before realising what he was thinking and then shaking his head trying to get those thoughts out of there. He sighed just as he heard the panicked footsteps of someone coming up quickly behind him.

Shimiko was running up to him followed by a few of the other bodyguard shinigami, "Kuchiki-sama, there's a death butterfly with an urgent message from you."

Death butterfly? That meant an urgent message from seireitei.

Byakuya looked at the butterfly who relayed the message, _URGENT MESSAGE KUCHIKI BYAKUYA, HEAD OF THE KUCHIKI CLAN: Kuchiki Mansion attacked. _That was the whole message, slightly vague but if the person who had sent it was being attacked then he doubted that they would send a more elaborate message. His mind wandered to Rukia who was probably there, he could not let her get hurt again; and although he did not like the elders much he worried about them too.

Byakuya acted quickly rushing back to Matthew and the others, "I have to return to seireitei, you stay here-" he glanced at the sleeping form of Maaya, "you stay here." Matthew and Byakuya's eyes met for a single moment and within that single moment Matthew understood that those three words _'you stay here' _was also attached to _'look after Maaya'. _Matthew nodded at the instructions, he did not need to know the exact details for he knew that his captain would not leave unless it was extremely important. He would do as he was told.

Byakuya shunpo-ed his way to seireitei as fast as possible hoping for the best.

Shimiko and the other shinigami stood outside Maaya's door. Shimiko glanced at the maid sleeping, completely helpless and then was snapped back out of her thoughts as Matthew who was second in command to Byakuya was ushering the shinigami and the princess back to the others.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. I will try to update soon.


End file.
